


Substitute

by Risari



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risari/pseuds/Risari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the wife of Leon S. Kennedy had it's perks but there was only one con about him. Seeing his interactions with the woman in red during the outbreak in China makes you reconsider if your marriage is even worth keeping or real. Maybe you were just someone who Leon chose to settle down with as the second best thing instead of the woman that he really wanted.<br/><br/>Mentions of RE6 spoilers. OneSided!Married!Agent!Reader x Leon; mentions of Ada x Leon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an idea that came to fruition after reading [ I Will Not Bow by spookzz](http://www.lunaescence.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=23682&warning=17+), seeing Leon's campaign cut scenes from Resident Evil 6 and [this story](https://www.wattpad.com/91887877-leon-s-kennedy-x-reader-one-shot-~-happy-new-year). At any rate, hope all you readers enjoy. I'm not sure whether to make the chapters short, but have the action going or have long chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or it's characters.

Being married to Leon S. Kennedy had its perks; but only one con when it came to missions that you were sent on as a combat medic and his partner. Worrying about him when he made risky choices like this one. Especially when it came to a certain woman in red that he talked about to Helena; with how he talked of her, Helena could pick up how he felt about a certain Ada Wong but so did you.

That made you worry about the nature of your marriage with Leon for once. Was anything even real?

“Helena, (y/n), cover me!” Leon ordered as he hopped from the rope to get to where Ada Wong was. Following orders, you hopped down the same route but stayed far enough to get some aim with your semi-automatic rifle. However, you lowered your gun at the sight of Leon taking care of Ada. As if that didn’t burst your own confidence, while Leon was shooting Simmons. The mutated form of the man you were helping hunt down made comments that made you wonder what kind of relationship Leon _really_ had with the woman.

“Get away from her, Leon! You’re not half the man she needs!”

Or the comment that triggered Leon’s anger the most.

“Come with me, my love. We’ll be together, forever!”

Hearing Leon clock his gun, you swore your heart broke right then and there.

“Not if I can help it.”

Still frozen in your spot, you merely glanced down at the unconscious woman in red and felt… _disgusted_ by her. Maybe it was envy or jealousy, but you didn’t know why there was anger boiling up. 

Deciding not to let your emotions get the best of you on this mission, you unloaded everything you had on Simmons, aiding Leon. Unfortunately, Simmons shot his spikes, making you take cover but you noticed Leon was actually taking damage to shield Ada; something he never did for _you._ With the way he looked at her when she woke up, you were very convinced that the wedding band on your left ring finger meant absolutely _nothing_ to him.

He always loved _her_ , not you; it was clear for even Helena to see.

The blonde never looked at you in _that way_ even when you two had gotten married. You did your best to brush off your jealousy and rage during the battle. Once Simmons was taken care of, Helena spoke. 

“What are you waiting for? Go after her.”

You also activated your headset, turning away from the former US agent after seeing he had a text message from Ada. You agreed, not realizing how angry you sounded to Leon and Helena.

“Yes, you _should_.” 

You reloaded your pistol. “Helena and I will be just _fine_.” Feeling Leon's hand placed on your shoulder, you shrugged it off, heading back to where Helena was. Leon simply spoke into his mic.

“No. We’re sticking together.”

Even after the three of you managed to fight your way to the helicopter that Ada left as her “parting gift”, you couldn’t bear to look at the man you were supposed to call your husband.

“You’re not taking the front seat?”

“No. I’ll pass.” You commented, already opening the door of the back.

“Suit yourself.” Leon hopped in the passenger seat. Glancing out the window of the helicopter, you couldn’t help but mess with the wedding band on your finger anxiously, almost wanting to remove the thing. Some questions were asked by Helena, noticing how quiet you were compared to your usual talkative self.

“It’s nothing. I’m just… tired. That’s all.” The choice of words and brief pause had Leon wondering in what context you were talking about. You didn't know what you were tired of. 

Tired of chasing after the man that would never return your feelings as a husband should. Tired of wasting time on someone who would never fully love you because his heart belonged to someone else.

Seeing Leon's face when he wasn't looking made you firm in your decision. Maybe it was time to let go. It was better accepting that you just weren't good enough for him when his mind was occupied on another woman.

Things would be _much different_ when the three of you got back home on US soil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I hope I captured everyone's character as well as I could. I'm still quite shaky about doing fanfiction but feedback and criticism will only make me better. For someone who has written for six years but not delved into fanfiction, this will greatly help. At any rate, hope this had a decent start.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figuring I had this chapter done and waiting to be uploaded on here, here's an update everyone. It still seems pretty short, but me writing about seven or eight pages long for each chapter is the normal for me. Long would be somewhere around fifteen pages. So I tried my best to not draw out too much with this chapter.

When you were married to Leon, one of the very few cons you both had were the drastic schedules but it came with the job. It was rare that you would have a morning where you would wake up to the comforting side of your husband, making him breakfast that usually led to him taking you out instead. ~~Not that you needed to be teased about burning something simple like pancakes.~~ Either by the time you woke up, he was gone to do another mission that was required of him while the United States was busy trying to recover from the bio terroristic attacks that took place or you had your own missions to attend to.

Before, you would complain about not being able to see him so often but now that grievance turned into a relief. After the C-virus outbreak incident in Lanshiang, China, you kept having reoccurring nightmares about how Leon would pick Ada over you if it came to a life or death situation in which Leon had to make a choice. The person he chose would live while the other would die; that’s how much his actions made you doubt how genuine the marriage was.

In actuality, the idea itself really hurt you.

Even though the dreams were clearly showing all of your paranoia, something told you that Leon wouldn’t just leave you for dead if he had to pick between you or Ada. He had so many opportunities to get rid of your annoying ass during the Los Illuminados incident but he didn’t kill you. That should have been enough to reconsider your decision. 

Climbing out from bed, you had other things to start planning.

Like filing the papers for divorce.

It was weird taking what would be your final walk inside the house where many different memories were shared in the very rare occasions you two could actually have the domesticity of a husband and wife who weren’t busy trying to save the world from bioterrorism. 

Even the bedroom you woke up in made you remember the passionate nights spent with Leon in the rare times you both weren’t assigned on a mission. There was always a strong balance of love and lust that came to fruition during those moments; you shivered at the memory when his lips would impatiently attack the juncture between your neck and shoulder, leaving some evident hickies that you had to cover up for work.

Not that you _didn’t_ want think too much about those times but just staring at these four walls was a torture itself.

Everything was fine until _she_ came back. Glancing at your disheveled self in the bathroom mirror, you wanted to be done with it. It was no fair that you, the one who ended up caring the most for Leon, was getting the short end of the stick. Even though you did just about everything in your power to make sure he wasn’t harmed, even when he came back with some bullet wounds – probably from another encounter with the bitch in the red dress during his mission, he was still strongly attached to her.

Maybe it went as far back as their first meeting but you didn’t know how to cope with the idea that he was still in love with her sixteen years later after the Raccoon City outbreak. In love with an agent who was only using him as a pawn for her games; you caught on quickly to her motives, but Leon did not. If anything, he was a love sick puppy who would beckon to her call. Something that you regretted to reminded yourself of. Seeing yourself in the mirror, there was absolutely no competition between you and her. Even if you didn't want to admit it outright, you knew she won Leon's heart way before you ever did. 

Feeling your hands shake, mostly from how intense your emotions were from thinking about the dilemma, you were certain this was the only way to keep your sanity.

This was it.

You made calls all day, making sure to have your things moved before serving your soon to be ex-husband with divorce papers when he came back. If it was an easy mission, Leon would take about a week or a few days give or take – if you counted the long distance trips to and from the location. You’d have enough time to pack your things and make it clear that you were done playing second fiddle to Ada Wong.

Having time to spare with the government not needing your assistance, surprisingly, you headed over to a local bar. Nothing seemed better than to drown your sorrows and rant. You just hoped you wouldn’t bump into any of your colleagues that also attended the same bar. You didn’t want them gossiping about your failing marriage. Ordering your drink, you were left in silence except for the occasional drowning of the music box over in the corner, shaking your drink nonchalantly.

“Huh. I never thought I’d see you drinking away at a bar like this.” A familiar voice made you turn to the source. Helena Harper raised an eyebrow, wondering why you were here. She took a seat, not ordering a drink. “So how are you holding up?”

“Funny.” You downed your drink. “I should be asking _you_ that, considering what you’ve gone through.”

“Thanks for the concern but I’ve had my fair share of coping.” Helena finally ordered something light.

“Aren’t you supposed to be accompanying Leon on his mission?” You had gotten used to the idea of you and Helena switching back and forth in regarding who Leon would be accompanied by. If you weren’t available, the government would send Helena your stead when you convinced them she was just as good for you – that she needed time to prove how capable she was.

And she made sure they knew how capable she was; that’s how you both were able to form a decent friendship outside of the assignments.

“It’s a one-man mission, apparently easy enough for him to do alone.” Helena shrugged. “They didn’t brief me too much but Hunnigan said it wouldn’t be too difficult for someone who managed to one-man army the Los Illuminados incident.” She took a sip of her drink, remembering what she had said back on the elevator in China.

“Look. I’m… sorry with what happened.”

“About?”

“Telling Leon he had feelings for Ada Wong. That was out of line for me, especially since I had forgotten that you were there to hear everything.” She spoke, making you down another glass at the mention of the woman. Her brown eyes gazed at you in worry, noticing your eyes were watering up.

“It’s _fine_. It’s not like if I haven’t seen it before.” You grumbled, making the brunette look at you in curiosity. The pieces were put together in her head.

“So you were there in the Los Illuminados incident?”

“How do you think I met Leon? I was the one sent when the line was jacked.” You recalled, explaining the story. Luckily, the waitress didn’t stay around too long to hear the story. She must have been busy doing something much more important for her, considering how dead the place was and the fact she didn't come back for awhile.

You had been sent in as a backup for Leon when the line between him and Hunnigan was cut off. Why were you chosen? You had the credentials that were on par with Leon’s, but the government figured it would be more efficient in sending a combat medic to make sure that Ashley’s safe return was one hundred percent guaranteed with your expertise, having been a former nurse yourself that survived Raccoon City. You never crossed paths with Leon back then. You had stayed in a bar during the incident, eventually helping out the group escape the city and managed to teach one of the members how to apply first aid, treat wounds and other things that were necessary. [1]

Leon and you actually crossed paths when you managed to fight your way to get inside that damned cathedral.

* * *

_After killing god knows how many of those hooded villagers and encountering those disgusting looking bug like creatures that liked to hide, you were able to catch up to Leon’s coordinates, using the tracker that Hunnigan had provided you with. Opening up the double doors, you were met with the sound of a gun being clocked._

_“Who the hell are you?” Leon had Luis die on him; he didn’t want some assassin or agent following him to add on top of his worries to compromise the mission._

_“Whoa. Is that how you introduce yourself to a government official?” You retorted, taking out your ID and badge, tossing it to the twenty seven year old. “I was sent by the US government… I’m your backup.” Tossing back your identification badge back at you, Leon was briefly relieved. Even though he was used to doing these sort of jobs by himself – Raccoon City being the only credential he had – the blonde didn’t expect to have a partner on this mission._

_“Well, isn’t that just wonderful.” He placed the gun back in his holster. “Try to not make things difficult.” Before you could utter a retort, he climbed up the ladder, leaving you to grumble something about how much of a wise ass he was._

_“I can’t believe I have to work with him.”_

_Eventually, you went through Hell and back with the blonde. When it came to hunting down the main red hooded guy to get his key or helping him get through certain puzzles the mysterious cathedral had, there were some close calls that you saved him from like shooting one of those plaga-infected dogs that were leaping towards him unexpectedly._

_That didn’t mean he didn’t have moments where he saved your life either. Especially when it came to the El Gigantes you two would face later on, making himself as a distraction. However, it was his interaction with a certain woman in a red dress that had you puzzled. Not only did she try to **kill** him, but with how he reacted towards her after she chose to throw a flash bomb to make her escape, you didn’t say anything. You were surprised at how he didn’t seem that angry, annoyed maybe, but it wasn’t the normal kind of hostility between enemies. All you knew was that they must have had some kind of history with how familiar they were._

_It didn’t help when you later encountered her again when she offered a boat ride, clearly being flirtatious with him. Noticing Leon’s sudden drop in tone made you wonder if he had something for the woman. Not that you really cared. After all, you were here on a mission, not to try to have a relationship with your extremely difficult ~~yet handsome~~ partner._

_The ride to the island was pretty awkward for you, feeling like a third wheel. With them simply eyeing at each other, you were wondering if they were planning to screw anytime soon. That’s how bad it pretty much was. However, Ada managed to shake the boat roughly enough before making an escape yet again, making Leon shake his head and mutter._

_“Women.”_

_You simply smacked the back of his head, making him turn to you._

_“Oh shut up, Leon. Now get your ass off the boat and let’s keep moving.”_

_“I think you should’ve paid attention to what I said to Ada back near the courtyard. Following a lady’s lead isn’t my style.” He gave you a smug look before climbing up yet another ladder, making you sigh. Even though he saved your ass many times during the mission, you were starting to wonder what crawled up his ass. You didn’t exactly like being teased throughout the mission, but you were beginning to have a soft spot for the agent._

_After finding Ashley yet again and managing to keep her by your side, seeing as Leon was a veteran at what he did best – you encountered the woman many times but instead of attempting to kill your partner, she actually saved Leon. Her motives were definitely questionable, but Ashley had beaten you to the punch as the three of you escaped the island, asking the question you wanted to know._

_“So who was that woman, anyways?”_

_His answer was what made you very… puzzled about whatever relationship Ada Wong and Leon had. After you both dropped off the subject and made sure she would be returned safely, you offered to buy drinks for him, considering it was a job well done. That’s when you finally asked him yourself, considering Ashley was not around anymore._

_“So… got some history with that woman that I need to know about?”_

_“It’s complicated.”_

_“Sure. As if every single relationship isn’t complicated.” You mumbled, placing down your glass. “Like if you didn’t give **me** a hard time.” Leon was amused with your answer, giving you a ghost of a smile before downing a glass. Well, it was something you would get used to. However you did manage to hear what he said about Ada being a part of him that he couldn’t let go, making you think something was fishy between the two._

* * *

“I didn’t question it any further but that should have been my first red flag.” Feeling your throat drying up, you took another drink. “Now that I’m married to him, I probably should have asked more questions.” Shaking your head, the wedding band still felt as if it was made out of fake gold; just as fake and unpromising as the vows you both took. “You would think that after being his partner for a good nine years, I’d be able to read the man, but its funny how even a new agent like you could pick up his feelings for Ada Wong.”

Helena shook her head. “Again, I’m-“

“Look, Helena, it’s not your fault. This has gone on for too long and I know I’ll never be able to compete with _her_.” Leaving the waitress a tip and paying for yours and Helena’s drinks, you got up from your seat. “It really is disappointing feeling that you aren’t good enough for your own husband when he constantly thinks of a woman who only uses him as her pawn and gets a kick out of it.”

Before you exited the bar, you turned to Helena, “Don’t tell Leon this… but I’m moving out and filing for a divorce. He’ll be having a wakeup call when he gets back. I’m done being second place.” With the way how you spoke of him and Ada made Helena worried.

Would this effect your future missions if you were partnered up with him?

* * *

The moment you were given information that Leon arrived back from his mission, it was your turn to leave. You purposely made sure you were given extra paperwork, overtime, pretty much anything to distance yourself from him.

You didn’t want to be there to see how he would react to the served papers.

Leon walked inside the house you both shared, noticing the silence that meant you were probably working on an assignment. The blonde was used to this schedule so when he wandered over to the master bedroom, his blue eyes noticing that things had been moved around; things that were supposed to be yours were missing.

Did you get robbed while he was gone?

“I swear she gets herself into trouble.” He muttered, making sure the rest of the house wasn’t touched. However, the more he looked – the more he wished he hadn’t. Everything that belonged to you, even the stuff that was personal that you hid in your drawers was all gone. Nothing was making any sense. Well, the possibility if the house being robbed was out of the question since he did have to use the house key to get himself inside.

He went into the kitchen, noticing a stack of papers were on the counter. Upon closer inspection, his blue eyes widened. “No…” Leon was rendered speechless. Divorce papers were being served to him and yet you had said _nothing_ about being unhappy. 

It had only been one year since you both had gotten married.

His blue eyes glanced downwards at the signature where he was supposed to sign, seeing that you had already signed for the approval.

What did he do to make you change so suddenly and leave him with this surprise? Leon leaned against the counter, not sure what to do – and that was unusual for a man who always had a plan even when he had to improvise if the situation called for it.

This was _not_ one of those situations.

Even though Leon S. Kennedy was a man of action, this time, he certainly wasn’t that confident agent that could keep his calm in under dire circumstances, even when all hope was lost. You had been with him ever since the Los Illuminados incident and the various missions in between that led him to the events that took place not that long ago.

You stuck by him through thick and thin, proving your loyalty and even took a couple of bullets for him from Ada that landed you in a brief coma during one of the extra missions he had to attend right after the Las Plagas outbreak.

Which was why Leon crumbled the papers in his hands and tossed them. This had to be a nightmare, but if this was true…

Images flashed in his head from the moment that he had awkwardly proposed to you in the middle of a god damn battlefield, considering it was almost the only way you two could even interact, to the moment you both actually had a normal – albeit small – wedding. His blue eyes stared at the door frame leading to the bedroom where the nights, when he could actually rest for a few days and spend time with you, led to so many hours that he lost count, spent staying in bed.

He wanted answers from you and he wanted them _now_.

* * *

“The location is in Middle East.” Hunnigan briefed you as you prepared yourself with the ammo you needed. “There’s been unusual sightings of monsters there; the government and BSAA suspect a possible viral outbreak but it’s simply the monsters actual monsters. No one’s actually been infected.”

“What kind of monsters are we talking about?”

“Something along the lines of the ones you’ve encountered before in Tall Oaks and Lanshiang.”

“Great. That’s fantastic. Shouldn’t you be also sending Leon out for this investigation?” As you loaded your handgun, placing them in the holster you had, you didn’t notice the blonde himself preparing his own weaponry right beside you. “Well, speak of the devil.”

“What? Did you miss me that much?” Yep. His sarcastic humor was still there. You honestly wondered why you hadn’t punched him yet for it. After the briefing was finished, the both of you took a plane that was headed to that location.

It was during the trip when he finally spoke.

“So what’s with the house being empty and the divorce papers? You have a boyfriend in the office that I don’t know about?” To a rookie agent, he may have seemed like if he was teasing but knowing him enough from how his voice changed according to what he was dealing, you could tell the blonde was angry at you.

Well, _you_ somehow got his attention.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” You shrugged, glancing out the window. As if that wasn’t another cue in the change in behavior, the fact you both were sitting on opposite ends in the same row was another major change. Normally, you would have sat together but this was different.

“You don’t even have your ring on.” He noticed.

“Leon, stop touching the subject. You’re being annoying.”

“You might be my partner, but did you forget that you’re my wife too?” He scolded.

“Soon to be _ex-wife_ , Leon. Get it through your thick skull.”

Leon shrugged off your retort. “I want answers. Don’t lie to me either, (y/n). I can tell when you’re hiding something. You’ve been acting pretty off since we came back with Helena from Lanshiang.” 

Well, damn. You had to give the man credit for being observant.

You had to keep your cool, though. It would be messy if the man knew how you really felt. You just didn’t want to explode in a volcano of emotions.

“I don’t have to answer to _you_.”

“Fine. If you want to act like a child, I’ll treat you like one.” He placed his hand under his chin, looking at the clouds in boredom. The blonde wanted to scold himself for saying something like that to his own wife but he was angry that you were willing to abandon him. “But whether you like it or not, we’re still partners.”

Your silence was enough of an answer for him.

Leon would hope that the tension between the two of you wouldn’t compromise the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: This is a reference to Resident Evil: Outbreak. Probably the only reference. Would I make a prequel story about it? Not sure. Honestly, I haven't played it but the fact that it's considered canon to the series ~~(I think)~~ \- in a way - was the easiest way to tie in the reader's ties with Leon or explain how she got involved with the US government.
> 
> Ugh. I just... hope I got Leon's character down right. I'm still very uncertain about that. Again, feedback is welcomed. Updates will be slow from here on out as I figure out the rest of the plot. Suggestions could also help, btw. All I understand is things will be action packed and explore scenarios that I don't believe I have seen done as the story continues.
> 
> Update: Realized I had a typo that made some continuity error. Lol. Fixed that up.


	3. Investiagion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is too short or seems boring. I was experimenting to see what kind of substance I could put into this series. After all, you can't have a Leon fic without some kind of mission being focused on. Also, there's references to Resident Evil: Damnation. Let's see if you guys can pick up some of them.

Hunnigan _really_ wasn't kidding about those sightings.

“Take cover!” Leon yelled, taking off the safety pin of the hand grenade before tossing it. The ones being sighted were those damn Rasklapanje that almost killed - your well, you didn’t know what to call him – Leon in Lanshiang. It wasn’t just one either. It was several.

The locale that you both ended up in was deserted with most of the people having been evacuated. Normally, Leon would have been against using explosives, not wanting to endanger innocent civilians but considering that the village locale was empty, he felt it was a necessary force. You quickly took cover in the corner near a run-down truck before the grenade went off with a loud boom. When the dust cleared, you poked your head out.

The rasklapanjes fell to the floor, but not before trying to regenerate another part of itself. With your pistols in hand, you and Leon were able to take care of them easily. Your partner ran up to you, offering a hand.

“You okay?”

“Funny. I should be asking you that.” You muttered. After all, it was a surprise attack those rasklapanje put on Leon. However, with the kind of reflexes he had, he wasn’t all that unprepared. You both continued wandering around the village locale, facing more monsters; most of them consisting of the C-virus strain. At least that’s what Leon thought. He motioned for you to stay quiet behind him, pressing his back against the wall.

Your eyes widened in horror, now realizing that the reason the locale was empty was because all of the _people_ were infected. With the way how they moved and the deathly pale, almost grey-like complexion made you remember the villagers from your first mission with Leon - the ganados. Their target, a reasonably terrified soldier, tried his best to crawl out of the unfortunate situation he was in. They had pinned him down, but instead of eating him, they were prepared to do something else.

The leader of the group had placed their hand on the soldier’s mouth. You weren’t sure what type of infection the people had until the leader’s head turned into a very familiar, monstrous looking mouth that looked as if it was ready to gnaw at the soldier’s flesh. The leader took something out of it’s mouth, causing you to look on in horror.

“Oh my god, Leon… that’s the Plagas. What’s it doing _here_?” You hissed.

To your blonde partner, he immediately recognized it as the type of strain that he encountered while on a so called vacation to the Eastern Slav Republic that he briefly told you about. You didn’t know the details at the time, considering you both weren’t even dating yet. 

“Remember what I said about that ‘vacation’ I was supposed to have taken in the Eastern Slav Republic? Well… _those_ were the monsters I had to deal with.”

“But this is… strange. I’ve never seen people infected with the plagas infect the uninfected instead of attacking them.” Flashbacks of the Spain outbreak crossed your mind, remembering the villagers attacking you and Leon. However, you wish you hadn’t said that for you were greeted with the site of how the plagas got transmitted. The soldier’s mouth was opened wide before the source of the plagas was shoved inside; the wet noises it made honestly made you want to hurl. “Oh god.” [1]

Leon pulled you back, silently scolding you. Silence was the key here.

Once the group was finished and gone, with the recently infected soldier following behind, Leon reported to Hunnigan of what you both just witnessed.

“Strange. Isn’t that what you reported in your mission to the Eastern Slav Republic?”

“Exactly. Who or what is causing this strain of plagas to infect the city must be connected with _that_ incident.” Leon had a huge clue as to who it might be, but he didn't want to falsely accuse _her_ of something she may not have done without evidence.

“Right.” Hunnigan finished typing out her notes before updating Leon with his new orders; find out who was causing the familiar strain of plagas to raise Hell and stop them from spreading the virus.

“Got it.”

Raising his pistol, Leon took a few steps forward, wondering if there were any more hiding. If there was one thing he figured you should have picked up by now from the Spain outbreak, if a town was empty, it normally meant something wasn’t right. Following behind him, you both were given the coordinates by Hunnigan of where to head next. The image itself caused you to motion for your partner to take a look.

“It’s… a mansion?”

“Not just _any_ mansion.” Leon commented. His blue eyes taking in the imagery and blueprint. “It looks like an exact replica of the Spencer Mansion that was the key setting for the Mansion incident.” He had read previous reports during his time training with the US government. The Mansion Incident was one of those cases that was required for him to remember. After all, if it weren’t for that incident then the virus would not have leaked out into Raccoon City. It was the beginning of the nightmare that would become reoccurring in his life.

Meanwhile, you were completely left in the dark. Sure, you were trained in the same facility as Leon but you weren’t initially meant to be trained to take on bio terrorism missions. Giving Leon a puzzled look, he merely responded.

“It’s a long story. Something we don’t have time for.”

“Right.” Loading your pistol, you were waiting for him to move forward until he spoke.

“Ladies first.”

“Fucking asshole.” You grumbled, leading the way. For some reason, it oddly felt like you were back in 2004 again. Leon was becoming that annoying asshole that you thought he was at first. Then again, you _were_ still pretty upset at him.

* * *

En route to where this mansion was, you and Leon encountered waves of various monsters; some of them taking the form as the ones you encountered back in Tall Oaks or from Spain. As if that didn’t trigger enough memories, you and Leon were led to a cathedral by the coordinates. Once you were in, Leon barricaded the door by placing an iron bar over the handles to prevent anymore from barging in. Walking around, you both were getting a sense of déjà vu. Especially when you accidentally figured out that the statute of an archangel, located in the middle of the cathedral could be opened or something along those lines. You had accidentally kicked it, but the fact the thing sounded hollow made Leon investigate more in the church.

“Up there.” He said, catching your attention.

The both of you noticed that there were two ladders that were on separate ends of the cathedral, leading to a different direction altogether.

“Guess this means we split up…” You mumbled, almost wanting to put a double meaning with the context. The idea was tempting but you had a mission to do, not a marriage to worry about that had been doomed to fail from the start.

“Remember to scream if you get yourself in trouble.”

“Oh _right_. When was the last time I did that?”

“When you wandered by yourself inside Salazar’s cathedral and managed to encounter more than a dozen of his followers when we were trying to figure out a way to get to the second floor.”

Well, shit. His memory was pretty damn good too. Long story short, you both had encountered the huge statue of Ramon Salazar that made it quite difficult to really land on. You know, considering the damn statue’s hands were moving. In order to actually get across to do something, you both had to split up and activate switches but you had the worse of luck when you got up to the second floor and encountered more than a dozen of the followers. [2]

Leon had to save you, but you were surprised he would remember something like that. Seeing your face flush caused him to smirk at you.

“S-shut up! It was _one_ time.”

“Right. Have fun.” Taking your positions, you both climbed up the respective ladders. Managing to break a few vases that held ammo and herbs, much to your surprise, you continued onwards. Having to hop over to the other side. As if on cue, some growling was heard.

“Oh for the love of god-“

You heard the familiar static of Leon’s communicator going through. “Hey, mind giving me a hand? It seems the door is blocked. Think you can find the switch to pull up the lock?”

“That’s if-“ 

A loud slam of the door made you stumble backwards and scream, being greeted with about a dozen of what resembled ganados. With instant reaction, you unleashed your round of handgun ammo, trying your best not to waste any, reminding yourself of shooting them through the head and the double tap methods. Leon always warned you about the dead playing possum sometimes. Once the heavy firing was done, Leon activated his mic to make sure you were okay. You kind of went a little too trigger happy there.

“Ha. I knew that you'd scream.”

“Shut up, Leon.” Your eyes were able to find a lever. Heading towards it, you retorted. “It’s quite funny how a bunch of undead people can make me scream louder than _you_ can.”

“Well… I didn’t think that you had a big mouth on you. You could put that into some good use, you know.” His retort caused your face to turn red.

“Do you want the door open or not?” Your hand was over the lever that would deactivate the lock that was blocking Leon's path, hesitating in pulling it.

“Fine.”

You pulled the lever, hearing something loud lifting up on his side.

“Thanks for the help, screamer.” The nickname made you blush, your mind drifting to thoughts you _really_ weren’t supposed to be thinking of right about now. Once Leon made his way through the path, managing to solve a puzzle regarding a jewel, he took note of the middle ground where you could meet up with him.

“Got it.” Once you reunited with your partner, he held up the jewel he found.

“Think this has anything to do with the angel statute?”

“Maybe.” 

You jumped down from the ladder he came up from with him following your lead. Going back to the statute, there was an indention inside its outstretched hand. [3] Placing the jewel inside, the statue itself was raised up, making a loud rumble as it revealed some steps leading down to somewhere. Where exactly, you didn’t know but this was already reminding you too much of Tall Oaks.

“You getting some familiar vibes from this or is it just me?”

“Nope. Just you.” Leon readied his pistol and flashlight, heading down the steps. Instead of expecting some catacombs, you were greeted with the steel and metal walls that seemed to belong to a factory. Still being careful, noticing how silent it was, you and Leon were wondering what exactly you both stepped into. Going through some metal doors, you ended up inside of a laboratory.

There were test tube samples on the tables along with other things like the refrigerator that held containers inside. What was inside those containers, you weren't sure but it was a crimson color. You would have touched the test tubes if it weren’t for the fact that the tubes themselves were still wet, meaning that this laboratory was _still_ being used. What for, you weren’t sure but that was exactly why you were here to find out. As you both wandered through laboratory, you hadn’t noticed the surveillance camera that was keeping an eye on you both.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes stared in amusement at the various angles she had from the cameras placed in the city. Folding her arms on her desk, the woman was pondering what to do next. Svetlana Belikova was a strict, cunning, precise and vicious woman. Someone who was just as dangerous, if not, worse than Ada Wong. Even when the agent herself thought she was steps ahead of the game, Svetlana was always prepared.

This was no different. The former president of the Eastern Slav Republic tried her best to analyze the situation. The fact you and Leon, despite the bickering she managed to catch on footage, were able to solve one of her many puzzles – without getting damaged or injured – made her worried, but only for a bit. The laboratory itself was too far underneath and too distant from the mansion she had set up in the Middle East.

Well, it was more of a _decoy_ laboratory. The real one was the one she was certain you two would face certain death from. Besides, Leon was like a cockroach, refusing to die. He might have escaped once, but he wouldn’t escape this time.

What the former president was doing out here was questionable at first until her people understood what she was trying to achieve. Even though she publicly claimed to resign from her position after Leon infiltrated her country and helped the US government expose her true colors to the public, that was not what really happened.

It was all a lie for the media to take in; the reality being that Svetlana Belikova was still running the show and enjoying the one you were putting on for her. She had her intel working from inside the US government, keeping an eye on you and the agent. It was evident with what was reported back to her that you and the agent had gotten _quite friendly_ , but the recent incidents that occurred would only make her job _that_ much easier.

When united, you both were a force to reckon with. With your choice in wanting to divorce Leon, however, it would mean that divided – _he_ would fall, assuming her research was correct.

Svetlana looked over the documents intel had sent her. After the fall of her beloved country, the blonde woman was trying to figure out a way to win back her power – and to an extent – her influence to get people fighting for _her_ cause. She hadn’t given up on figuring out how the master plagas strain could make a symbiotic relationship possible with B.O.Ws without killing its user, however she did note that she would eventually need an army.

Svetlana pulled up a blueprint of a device that looked to be in the shape of a beetle called the P30. She got a hold of these files via intel before she was removed from her office, impressed with the results that Albert Wesker had by implanting the device onto a former S.T.A.R.S member by the name of Jill Valentine. Known as the ultimate performance enhancer and seeing the capabilities it could do when used on an experienced soldier, Svetlana knew there would be no use of using those pathetic tyrants except for decoy.

What would be the use of the tyrants when she could have super soldiers under her every command? Svetlana had spent the years in between her resignation and the global outbreaks to test out the P30, using test subjects, not caring if the people were volunteered or not and under a new base of operations.

She was determined to have that device implanted on _you_. 

Now, that wouldn’t have made any sense to a normal person but Svetlana looked underneath the surface, never underestimating the facts she was presented. Even though Leon was the one who was more experienced with hand-to-hand combat than his wife, having served more time under the US government and having natural survivability instincts, Svetlana caught on quickly to what his Achilles heel was.

Leon was too sympathetic for the people he cared about.

And she was certain her plan would work.

“Svetlana is there anything you would like for me to do?” Her blue eyes shifted over to her assistant.

“Not yet. We must wait and see how this will unfold.” With her eyes glued to the camera, Svetlana paid close attention to every single thing you and Leon were doing. They had to be patient for the next act.

* * *

“You think Neo-Umbrella is behind all of this?” You flipped another page.

There were diary entries that you both found. Some were of the patients that were experimented on here while others were of the various scientists who performed these experiments. Most of the things they mentioned had not made any sense other than there was some kind of important performance enhancer. You’d have made a Viagra joke but not when you were still awfully grouchy. Then the fact the laboratory room itself was below freezing temperatures did not help you either.

“It can’t be. Neo-Umbrella collapsed, but it wouldn’t surprise me if it was another cover up.” Leon spoke, increasingly wondering who was responsible for this; the sense of justice in him being instilled. The more he read of these entries, the angrier he was getting. Sometimes, he felt that the _real_ monsters weren’t the ones he would fight almost to the death; the real ones were the living and breathing humans that were committing these atrocities against their own kind.

Leon briefed Hunnigan yet again, informing her of the new information.

“Leon, where exactly _are_ you two? I can still get a hold of you but I can’t see your location.”

“We’re below the surface, Hunnigan. You should try contacting us again once you have our exact location.”

“Right. Stay safe, you two.” With the feed ending, you both made your way out of the room. Going down a few halls and opening doors, you couldn’t help but make a comment.

“Odd. We haven’t encountered anything so far.” As if tempting fate, you both heard some laboratory doors open up in the distance. When you and Leon turned a corner, there was that familiar sound of an erratic and strained [breathing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Np_QsrCsjk) that gave you nightmares.

Not that you would ever tell Leon about _those_. 

“Oh no.” You whispered.

In front of you was a creature that was over seven feet-tall, having a very vaguely human shape. It’s hairless, rough-gray skin made the hair on your skin go up. The slow steps it took, made your breath stop. The fact that neither of you were carrying a sniper rifle that had an infrared scope attached to it, made you both begin walking backwards. Whoever was in charge just had to have a god damn regenerador here, didn't they?

“You just _had_ to say it, didn’t you?” Leon gave you a look that clearly said he was losing his patience with you. Your eyes shifted worriedly at him, silently apologizing.

Then again, he always had a back up plan. This was nothing different from improvising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed some numbers during the chapter; just means there's extra notes.
> 
> [1]: Reference to [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bboi1vJbYYI)  
> [2]: This is a reference to a certain part in Resident Evil 4 Chapter 4-4. The section is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSbu9-qW6f4&t=17s) if you need the background for it.  
> [3]: I tried to find a statute that Russian cathedrals had, referencing who the antagonist of this series was going to be. So [ this picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d2/74/64/d27464c83db0f570ed6e24811958f023.jpg) was kind of the inspiration for that.
> 
> Hope this chapter was done decent enough. I tried to get enough inspiration from entries that Leon has been in to set up the story but it’s been a little difficult from my end, so updates may slow down from here on out. However, if you guys think I’m not cut out for writing out action sequences, I don’t mind skipping them to advance the plot.
> 
> Action hasn’t… been my best suit or something I’ve worked with constantly.
> 
> At any rate. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. I just hope I did my best in trying to trigger the characters’ memories from Resident Evil 4 and mixing in Leon’s from Resident Evil: Damnation, considering you never knew what happened to Svetlana at the very end. As for Ada Wong? Don’t worry. I have a lot of content to work with.
> 
> After all, you can’t have a Leon story without Ada appearing at some point. ;D


	4. Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to really heat up in this chapter. Maybe not literally, but you can definitely tell the ball will be rolling from here on out. And in case people get confused with the setting, I'll be adding extra notes. So don't worry about that. :3
> 
> There's references to parts in Resident Evil 2 in this chapter. I hope you catch them because I'm not spelling it out or thinking about it, considering my phobia makes the hairs on the back of my neck raise thinking about them.

“Fuck it.” You readied your own hand grenade, taking off the safety pin. Throwing it over to where the regenerador, the impact of the grenade made the seven feet creature fall onto the floor, allowing Leon to see that there was a lever not too far up ahead.

“C’mon. Let’s see if that lever’s a cell.” He dashed forward with you behind him, running past the regenerador. When Leon activated the lever, sure enough, a cell was keeping the regenerador from advancing any further. Just to make sure he wouldn’t be following you, though, you fired your magnum and within three shots, the regenerador’s torso looked as if it would explode.

Having encountered these before, you and Leon quickly took shelter as a loud boom came from where the regenerador was standing. Only it’s legs were limp on the floor, surprisingly.

“Huh. I didn’t think a grenade was able to get rid of those parasites that keeps those ugly things alive.” You commented, placing the magnum gun back into your holster. You and Leon continued down various paths, opening doors that led to more encounters with zombies – actual zombies, not ganados, which rose up from the bloody gurneys. When you both were able to get rid of them, there was a key in the far corner of the room.

“I swear this is just reminding me more and more of Raccoon City.” Leon mumbled, sliding the card key that led to another corridor. After managing to solve a puzzle or two, even one that required a finger print, you two were met with some more double doors that led to…

“Another laboratory? What gives?” You glanced back, wondering if you were heading in the wrong direction. Leon was about to say something when his ears picked up the sound of metal being scraped by something. Exchanging his hand pistol for a TMP, he loaded it up, motioning for you to stay behind him.

“What? Why-“ A loud screeching from up ahead made you cover your ears. The clicking sound of their claws speeding up made Leon quickly fire, ready to chase that thing out of the corridor. After a few rounds from his machine gun, the creature lied flat on its back, making a screeching noise before dying.

“Oh god. Lickers…” You shivered.

“But why would they be here?” Leon turned to you. “You were part of that group that escaped Raccoon City, right?”

“Of course. Why are you asking?”

“So you remember that the various monsters that we encountered were due to the T-Virus leaking out.”

“Leon, get to the point, _please _.”__

“No. I want you think about it. Why would the lickers be here or zombies?” Leon would hope you got on quickly.

“Then there’s the ganados.” Your eyes widened. “You don’t say… maybe they're creating the performance enhancer by using any strain of a virus they can get a hold of on test subjects?”

“Bingo.” Even though he knew you could be very stubborn at some times, this was one of those rare moments where you didn't argue against his assumptions; actually seeing eye-to-eye. The ganados and regeneradors were one thing; they spawned as the unholy creation of Las Plagas. Then the zombies and lickers you came across were a part of the T-Virus; something that you and Leon both recalled very vividly due to the nightmare that befell Raccoon City and changed your lives forever. The lickers looked the same as they did from what you wished were a dream, many years ago.

You and Leon found an elevator inside the laboratory, climbing inside to go up. Honestly, you two weren’t sure how nearer or farther you were coming across the mansion from underneath. The second floor was still a part of a laboratory, however, with the card key that Leon still had on him – you both were at what appeared the be the exterior of the laboratory. To Leon, it eerily looked like the secret underground research facility belonging to Umbrella. The same blueprint and everything.

Was Umbrella back?

“Well, we better split up again.”

“Honestly, we should stick together.” This made Leon cast you a glance, curious as to why you would suggest that.

“Why? You’ve got cold feet?”

“No. I’m just well… nervous. Who knows what else the organization or people are running this show are going to throw at us.” As much as he was used to working alone, Leon could understand the uneasiness. Especially with how the zombies and lickers were triggering for you.

“Alright. We stick together then. Lead the way.” Exploring the facility, you two managed to run across some plant-like creatures that looked as if ready to hold you against their grip.

“Plant 42s. Too bad we don’t have a grenade launcher infused with explosive rounds.” Leon cursed, motioning for you to follow him. It would be better to take a separate route. He wasn’t going to risk having you be poisoned by those plants. Eventually, you came to some stairs that weren’t made out of metal.

“Guess we’ve managed to find a way out of the laboratory.” Leon continued the way, opening the metal door that led to a ladder. With the sound of running water, you were getting nervous. Oh god. Were you going through the sewers? Leon noticed your breathing was quickening, making him do his best to try to calm you down.

“Look. We don’t know if there’s sewers up there or if it’s just running water.” He assured you. “Now c’mon. We’ve gotta keep going.”

Gulping, you nodded. Hearing the echoing footsteps as Leon climbed his way up the ladder only made your heartbeat race. When you managed to climb up the manhole, your pants were soaked up to the knees with sewer water. “Leon, I don’t feel very comfortable.”

Let’s just say you had quite a traumatizing experience with your group when it came to the sewers.

“It’ll be fine-“ 

Hearing the quick thump-thump-thump of footsteps that belonged to a certain creature that you were terrified of and would absolutely shit in your pants if you could. You let out a blood curdling scream, seeing those god damn eight legged freaks heading your way. Hearing Leon unload his ammo on the creatures, briefly had you snap from your panic.

“Hurry up! I’ll get rid of these things but you need to lead the way.” One of the creatures promptly fell down to the floor with a loud thud, hearing its hissing as it died. Running through sewer waters, you and Leon were able to escape through the various doors leading out. You almost ran right into those eight legged freaks and froze right then and there. If it weren’t for Leon practically tugging at your arm to follow him, you probably would have been turned into food or worse – considering you barely dodged the acid the thing was spitting out.

Luckily, he managed to find another ladder, making you climb up first for good measure. He didn’t want you to compromise the mission. After you climbed up, you noticed that you ended up at the outskirts of a forest. After helping Leon up, you sealed the manhole, effectively securing the idea that you would ever encounter any of those eight legged freaks again.

“Hey. It’s going to be okay.” Leon cupped your face into his hands. You were still heavily panting and gasping for air. He ordered for you to take deep and slow breaths to try to calm down. With how concerned he was, you almost forgot that you were supposed to be angry at Leon.

Once you made the okay sign, Leon continued onwards. “Alright. Follow my lead. If we find anything moving or even remotely resembling a zombie, don’t think – just shoot.” The path out of the forest was very simple, considering it was just one path. Going down some steps that led to a path to a graveyard, you and Leon treaded carefully, having your pistol and flashlights up. There were some familiar groans and moans, but you were able to run past the zombies.

They were still slow; that was one thing that hadn’t changed about them. Stopping at a metal door that was smeared with dry blood, Leon gently pushed the door, cautiously entering a hallway area that led to two separate paths. “Okay… which way should we go?”

“Something’s telling me to go straight ahead.” He finally answered. Agreeing with his decision, you followed behind. After entering another door, you both were greeted with a zombie that actually charged at the both of you. Even though the reaction time was instant, unloading your rounds on it, the zombie got onto of Leon, trying to get a bite from his face. Cursing, you round house kicked the zombie off of him, helping Leon up.

Honestly, with the shit you and Leon had seen, you were surprised he never asked for a pay raise. 

“Let’s move.” When the zombie tried to make another charge at Leon, he moved himself to the opposite direction, escaping the charge that would have had him captured. Unfortunately, at the other end of the hall was another zombie but an ordinary one. Quickly taking that one out, you and Leon ran out to another door.

Which… led you to another hallway.

“What the hell is up with this place? It’s like a funhouse or even a mirror house. It feels like we’re going around in circles.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been here before.” The loud crash of the thunder outside made you slightly jump. Well, you didn’t expect the weather to increase the tension. Were you both doomed to get lost in this seemingly abandoned mansion that was overrun by zombies?

“Hello, is anyone there? Leon? (y/n)? Can you hear me?” There was some static coming from your communicator. It was Hunnigan.

“Yes, we’re here, but we don’t know where we’re at right now.” You described the place as Leon took his time to briefly rest up. It was quite the fight you both had going up to the surface.

“Alright. I’ve managed to track down your coordinates…” You could hear Hunnigan typing something out. She sent out a digital blueprint. “And it looks like you’ve managed to reach the mansion. I can’t say what floor you’re on but you’ve made it inside.”

“That’s great.” This time, it was your turn to brief Hunnigan, inputting yours and Leon’s suspicions about the place.

“Zombies and lickers…? Strange.” Hunnigan quickly looked up the files pertaining to these creatures, scanning through the confidential articles.

“Right.” Leon confirmed, inputting his theory about the place regarding the viruses. The information didn’t take long for Hunnigan to make a copy of, but this was making her a bit worried.

“I will report this to higher up. This is not good, considering what you’ve been briefing back to us.” She sighed. “Well, continue investigating the mansion and report anything back to us when you have a chance.”

“Of course. Leon, out.” Ending the feed once more, you both continued sticking to one path. Going through more hallways, you and Leon weren’t sure which place ended or began. It was like if the entire thing was a maze. You weren’t sure if Leon was getting frustrated himself, but he had every right to be.

However, with him by your side, you weren’t all that scared.

You’ll manage to find a way out of this place somehow.

With some miracle, you ended up at the main hallway of the place, having gone out from the left side. Which meant that it would be easier for you to backtrack.

“Why don’t we check the right side of the place?”

“I’m not arguing against that.” After entering yet another door, you swore the place might as well rivaled the Winchester Mystery House with how many doors you and Leon took turns opening. Taking the first door on the left, you were startled at how a zombie was rushing towards you but managed to trip on its own two feet. Trying to stifle a laugh, you ran past the zombie and into another door leading you to a hallway but had a stairway leading downwards to your left, a door on your right and some more doors straight ahead that were guarded by a zombie.

“Down the stairs.” You decided.

Climbing down, dodging yet another running zombie, and going into another door, you took the door to your left.

Leon managed to hit the poor zombie with the door, knocking it back. He quite literally had your back, there was no doubt about the blonde’s capabilities. You both were shocked, wondering if you had gone around and back out the same way, hearing the familiar ambience that alerted you to the graveyard. However, you both noticed some very elegant looking frescos.

“Huh. They all have switches, which one should we push?”

“Don’t know.” Leon headed over to the first one, pushing it. The yellow fresco turned red. Well, that did something.

“Oh hey. There’s a door frame here.” Completely skipping over the second fresco, you went over to the third one. Doing the same as Leon, the portrait turned green this time before activating the next one that turned purple. Leon caught up with you, not having messed with the second portrait, and was about to scold you for getting too far ahead when the wall up ahead lifted after you pressed the switch.

“Ha! You’re not the only one good at guessing with these puzzles, Leon.”

“Which require a lot more thinking than you’re capable of.”

“Ow… why are you trying to hurt my feelings?”

“You started it.” He rolled his eyes.

It led to outside where Leon noticed that you were pretty much inside the gated patio that you both had ran past while getting inside the mansion. “Huh. What’s this?” Bending down to pick it up, you noticed it was a mask – the kind that you would see in some masquerade ball or a theatre place – seeing that it had quite a disturbing grin on its face made you nervous. Staring at the gated door that led to the outside, where the graveyard was, and something that you and Leon failed to notice the first time.

You tried your best to take a look.

“I wonder what this leads to-“ 

While observing the mask, completely aloof to your surroundings, Leon noticed something was aimed directly at you.

“Look out!” Pushing you out of the way, Leon barely dodged the bullet himself, landing next to you.

“What the hell was _that_ for?” You grumbled, not exactly enjoying how heavy your lean husband was.

“Huh. I was wondering when you would show up.” Glancing up from your position, underneath Leon, your eyes caught the familiar red that belonged to a certain bitch. Your eyes gazed up, seeing her on a tree branch with her gun aimed at you.

“Ada? What’re you doing here?”

Shoving your partner off of you, you dusted yourself off. “She’s clearly here trying to fucking kill us, Leon. I don’t know if you’re just that dumb or naïve at this point.” Your eyes narrowed daggers at the woman. “Let me guess. You must be here trying to recover a sample of something, aren’t you?”

“Well, Leon… I’ve gotta say. At least you married a girl who picks up things quickly.” At her retort, you shot your own handgun at her, missing the woman. She managed to dodge it, hopping over to the top of the fence. “And feisty as well.” Ada continued, her tone hinting that she clearly thought you were a joke.

“What have I done to ruffle your feathers, Mrs. Kennedy?”

Everything, you would’ve said. Unfortunately, that word never left your mouth but it really should have for a sudden grip on your arm made you turn to see Leon’s stern look. Silently, he was telling you to put your gun down. Honestly, he had made you forget to be upset but this only triggered it. Now you remembered why you were supposed to treat him so coldly. 

“No. I’m not like _you_ , Leon. I don’t know how you can trust a woman whose tried to kill you more than once, but I’m not putting my gun down until she does.”

Ada looked at her phone briefly before closing it.

“I would love to stay and chat, but I’ve got better things to do. It was nice meeting you face-to-face, _Mrs. Kennedy _.” You quickly tried to shoot her again despite Leon’s protests, not liking the tone she had to add with your married name. Honestly, the woman was probably teasing you, but it did quite a number to how you felt right now about Leon. The sound of her grappling gun going off, made you realize that Leon had loaded the safety lock during your blind range, meaning you didn’t exactly shoot _her___.

“What… Leon…”

“Don’t try to get involved with people who aren’t a part of our mission.” He spoke sternly. You gave him a sarcastic smile. Oh, how your wonderful husband was such a hypocrite himself.

“Funny. I should tell _you_ the same thing.” Leon’s eyes widened when he felt the cold metal of the gun pressed against the back of his head.

“Where are you going with this, (y/n)?”

“Don’t act stupid, Leon. I know how you act around Ada Wong. I still remember what you did for her back in Lanshiang.” You gulped, not sure what to do before your emotions got the best of you. The vivid memory of putting himself in harm’s way for that god damn two timing agent made you wonder why you hadn’t pulled the trigger yet. “Risking your own life for someone that doesn’t even give a damn about you. How pathetic must you be?”

Pulling the gun away from him, you placed it back inside your holster. “I can’t believe you. After all I’ve done for _you_ , you’re still going to protect her?” In your head, another flashback crossed your mind when you, Helena and Leon were pursuing who you thought was Ada Wong.

* * *

_While Chris and Leon were arguing their points, you noticed Ada Wong’s very… sinister way that she was eyeing the men. Almost as if she practically enjoyed the idea of them fighting over her; it made you sick._

_“She’s working for Neo-Umbrella, you know what that means?” Chris asked angrily. He had every right to be upset. You weren’t given a lot of details about him, but you managed to cross paths with Claire because of Leon and she told you about enough to get an idea of what the BSAA captain had gone through. It must have been such a disaster for him to realize all the effort he was putting for the past twenty years to make sure the world was a better place, free from these monsters, going to waste right in front of him with no progress or end in sight._

_“Yeah. I do.” Leon nodded._

_“And you’re still going to protect this woman?”_

_“I am.” ___

* * *

The words echoed in your ears, making you toss your pistol into the ground, not caring that the safety lock was now gone. If you had pressed the trigger and accidentally hit Leon with a bullet wound, maybe that would’ve sufficed for the pent up frustration you had. He didn’t even have to answer you now because he answered your question back then; it would still be the same answer.

“I’ve just about had it up to here with you.” You turned to him. Your watery eyes and trembling lips made the gears in Leon’s head turn. He still didn’t know what was wrong with how he was acting, but the fact it made you this upset was making him do a double take. Hearing your footsteps stomp across the stone pavement, Leon tried his best to keep up with you.

“Wait!”

No. You were done waiting. Fuck it if you were considered AWOL on this mission. There was no reason for you to stand him any longer. As much as this mission was crucial to the US Government, they should have sent you a different partner – maybe even collaborate with the BSAA; send Chris or pay Jake a handsome amount to escort you.

Anyone else would do but _him_. Blinding running through various hallways, pushing off zombies – surprisingly they didn’t even have time to land a bite on you; then again, even the undead should know better than to mess with a scorned woman. There’s a reason why there was a saying for them. Closing the door behind you, you realized you were inside an exhibition room, seeing various statues and paintings inside.

You went over to a small cabinet, pushing it over the door. Maybe Leon could eventually break the door down, not underestimating that man’s physical prowess, but it would be enough to barricade yourself from him. You could hear the bangs coming from him as he tried to kick down the door, but he eventually gave up, hearing the bangs stop to a silence. 

“You’re acting like a child, (y/n). If I wanted to babysit, I would’ve volunteered for neighbors who live next door to us.” Leon spoke through your communicator, also adding. “I hope you realize that you’re without a handgun, considering I have it.” Reaching through your holster, you realized he was right. In your blind fury, you had also tossed that thing at him, thinking it was probably going to do something.

The blonde sighed. “Now open the door so the very least I can do is give it to you, then we can split up.” Leon wouldn’t admit that he simply said that to get you to open the door and maybe talk things through.

“Fine.” Wiping away your frustrated tears, you pushed the cabinet back to its original spot, opening the door to let Leon inside. He handed you your hand gun, but as you tried to pull your hand away, he gripped your wrist tightly enough to make sure you were looking at him but not force enough to hurt you.

“You alright?” With a strong tug, you ripped the pistol away from him, not bother looking back at him.

“I’m fine. Just leave me alone!” Shoving him off, you quickly made a bolt for the other end of the exhibition room, not seeing the holes that were underneath. You gave a yelp, hearing something metal pull up abruptly. Gazing at Leon in fear, not sure what the hell you were being separated by, you kept moving backwards, dodging even more of those steel gates.

Leon, however, recognized this trap way too familiar. “Don’t go near the wall!"

“W-what?” A sudden snap sound, alerted you to the steel that kept your torso locked before two more kept your abdomen and lower half in place. Despite your struggle to get out of these bindings, it would be completely futile considering the steel was placed horizontally, meaning you wouldn’t be able to have gotten out. Unfortunately, with the kicking you had done, you ended up dropping your communicator on the floor.

Leon tried his best to shoot through the gates and the bindings, remembering that was the only way he was able to get Ashley out of her bindings. Now, whoever the hell it was that was inside this mansion must have done a lot of research to trigger so many memories. Even with his quick aiming, he wasn’t able to get you completely unbound.

Your scream echoed as the so called “wall” rotated itself, leaving an ordinary wall in its place. [1]

“No…” It was rare when the blonde himself admitted when he fucked up because he never did.

In this case, Leon was certain this was _his_ fault now. 

He briefed Hunnigan about the situation.

* * *

Svetlana didn’t plan for Ada Wong to make a reappearance, but she was sure enjoying the fight you were having now. She was initially startled at how you both managed to enter the mansion so quickly but this was better for her. Besides, it wasn’t as if she didn’t have any traps planted inside the mansion – something the original Spencer Mansion didn’t have. One of her other cameras gave her a visual as the part of the wall that carried you loosened itself from its frame, sliding down something.

She just didn’t think you’d be so scared of the damn thing. Her blue eyes shifted over to the camera angle where Leon seemed distressed. It interested the blonde woman, considering she had never seen the agent lose his cool before.

Step one was complete. Svetlana gave you the separation that you wanted.

* * *

“Oh my god. Where the hell is this taking me?” You finally said after you stopped screaming. Well, briefly stopped screaming. Your eyes widened when the wall stopped moving, stuck through the opening and the binds around you snapped open, making you tumble down head first onto the pavement. You heard some rumbling as you struggled to get up, the land making you land pretty hard on your face.

“Ow. Talk about a fucking landing.” Your eyes searched around, noticing the architecture of whatever this room was way different from whatever the mansion had. Well, shit. This was giving you memories of that damn castle, meaning you more or less remembered what to do. Waiting for the transportation platform to get to your side, you hopped on, letting it taking you to the other side. Glancing downwards, you were very certain you had seen this before as if the lava wasn’t already hitting you with enough flash backs. [2] 

Opening the brown double doors, you were immediately greeted with boiling hot temperatures that were making you sweat. As if that wasn’t enough, the entire fucking room was made out of lava. Well, most of the room but that didn’t help either! You weren’t sure if the person running the mansion wanted you dead or boiled alive. Whichever one came first, you guessed.

“Well, at least I remember I have to find some damn treasure boxes.” You began going down the steps, remembering the exact route Leon took. You stopped somewhere in the beginning, making sure there were no moving dragons around that held some crazy follower of Salazar’s somewhere. Hearing something made out of stone move, you were right about one thing.

That damn dragon; what you didn’t expect were men in business suits trying to aim for your head. “Oh shit.” You quickly ran back to the beginning of the steps, trying your best to aim with your hand gun at a long distance range. It would waste some bullets but there was no way you were advancing any further. Quickly taking care of the men hiding in the dragon statues, you were able to get the middle treasure chest. 

The one at the very end was the one you weren’t sure you would get to. After killing more of the business men, you were able to make a huge jump and barely hold onto the edge of the step. Unfortunately, right when you were about to climb yourself up, you felt a heel step onto your hand.

“I didn’t think I’d bump into you again for a second time, _Mrs. Kennedy_. I was actually expecting your husband, considering how often we seem to _bump_ into each other.” It just had to be her, didn’t it? 

Glancing up to that familiar voice belonging to the bitch in red, you were pretty sure you had an unwanted visitor. Getting out your knife with the hand that wasn’t latching onto the edge of the huge step, you made a swipe at her ankles, trying to get the woman off of your hand. It worked, giving you enough time to get onto the platform. “Seems I’ve got the second half of the stone.” She teased, raising up the second hand of an ID emblem.

Damn it. That was the thing you wanted.

“Funny. I have the first half.” Raising an eyebrow Ada was certain that you both were trying to find a way out of this lava room. With how hostile you were towards her, she was certain you wouldn’t mind tossing her pretty self into the river of lava. “And there’s no guarantee I’m giving this to _you _.”__

“Same here.” Ada replied, nonchalantly, walking with her green cat-like eyes peering straight at you. Nothing thrilled the woman more than the thin line between life and death. “Now… if you’re going to make my job harder.” She got into her combat stance, ready to take you on face-to-face. “I’ll have no choice but to dispose of you.” 

“Hmph. Finally, we agree on something.” You added on. “At least your favorite little _hero_ isn’t here to save you now.”

Ada merely gave you a come hither motion, making you rush at her head on with your combat knife.

This was what you were _hoping_ would happen and Leon would have no say about this. It was just you and _her_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Told ya that Ada wasn't going to be missing from this story at all. However, I hope the blueprint of the original mansion in the Resident Evil Remake didn't confuse the hell out of anyone with how I described some stuff because it's honestly confusing enough for me, as the writer, to try to describe without feeling lost myself. Lol.
> 
> [1]: A reference to [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsv52AWl6SU&;t=38m1s) in Resident Evil 4.  
> [2]: A reference to [this room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvDfH10fJJ4&t=9m2s) in Resident Evil 4.
> 
> Leon's actual reaction is probably a mix of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNMgVtHNKcw&t=35s) at first and finally [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNMgVtHNKcw&t=1m31s) (until 1:32) when he calms down after the reader's capture. He wouldn't lose his cool during a mission, though, but that's my headcanon.
> 
> Again, feedback is always welcomed. Let me know how my portrayal of the characters have been coming along. That would be fantastic.


	5. Defection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's more or less the conclusion to that cliffhanger. A lot happens in this chapter. So let's hope the pacing isn't done too fast. As usual, there will be extra notes. In this chapter, you'll also learn a bit more how the reader's job as like before being sent as Leon's back up during the events of RE 4.

You were fast but Ada Wong was faster. It was absolutely ridiculous how your hand to hand combat levels were quite different. With every swing you took with your knife, aiming for her, she efficiently dodged them easily. However, her green eyes were quickly looking for a weak point, remembering how Svetlana had practically disarmed her in her battle with the freelance agent.

Shoving away your arm before dodging another couple of swings, even dodging one that was aiming for Ada’s throat, the raven haired woman stepped to the side as you lost your balance. Damn that strike. You were so sure you calculated it too. Turning to thrust your knife at her, this time Ada was ready to counter your attacks.

She hastily grabbed your arm with the other hand on your elbow and turned you towards her, ripping the knife away from you before shoving you off. With a smirk on her face, she pretty much dangled the knife in front of her.

“Looking for this?” Ada nonchalantly tossed the combat knife into the lava. “Too bad you won’t be using it anymore.” The woman’s motives might have been pretty mysterious even to the naked eye, but she wasn’t going to stand having a fight that wasn’t in her favor.

Then again, this fight already was in her favor. She wanted to mess with you. After all, Ada was the master of manipulation; any kind – emotional, psychological and mentally – she used whatever was necessary to achieve her aims. This would be no different in order to make sure you were left disabled, just not in the most obvious way. Hearing the click of the gun ready, Ada saw the familiar hand gun that you pointed at her earlier.

“I’ve just had about enough of you, you manipulative bitch.” You said, pulling back the safety lock, preparing to fire a couple of rounds again. In that split second of hesitation, Ada quickly placed a hand on your gun. “What…” Again, you left yourself open. Ada tossed the gun somewhere on the platform, striking a swift blow with a roundhouse kick, leaving you staggering.

“Holy shit.” You hissed, feeling the blood trickle on your cheek. She left a cut with how sharp her heel was and you weren’t too happy about that. Your thoughts earlier before you headed out to your mission were haunting you; you couldn’t compete with Ada at _all_.

“Now… let me ask you again.” The tap of her heels against the stone pavement as she sauntered over towards you. “What’s got you all ruffled up, Mrs. Kennedy?”

“You.” You growled. Unfortunately, your futile attempts at trying to strike her with a punch or kick – or just about using anything, went awry. When you took one step, Ada was already ahead of you – way ahead. By the time you used your last effort, Ada managed to hold you into a lock and held you down, execution style with the barrel of the gun pressed against the back of your head.

Now she _really_ wanted to get into your skin, now knowing what upset you the most.

“You must upset because your husband still likes chasing after me, doesn’t he? Even after all of these years?” You didn’t have to see her to almost hear the haughty smirk.

“I’m done with this god damn cycle.” You panted, briefly exhausted from the fight. “It’s just going to end up with _him_ wondering why you’re here and then you occupying his mind. What kind of wife wouldn’t be okay with their husband thinking of another woman?” Your hate for this woman went way beyond jealousy. You were sick and tired of the little mind games she would play with Leon; making him think that she was interested in him when she clearly wasn’t. Letting his little attempts at his heroism or saving her life be rewarded with a smile that made you sick because you knew it was a forced one. Then she would just escape and leave him longing for her. You could just tell how their dynamic was.

Honestly, you never found Ada Wong appealing to begin with. She was just a bitch, plain and simple.

“True. I certainly wouldn’t…” Her voice trailed off, already knowing what to say and what to do to disarm you completely. “If you want answers about our _real_ relationship, why don’t you ask him?” You pushed your legs up to try to stand, but Ada’s grip on your hair was tight, making her shove your knees down harder against the floor.

“Why?” You wished you hadn’t asked the agent that.

“Did Leon ever tell you that he and I meet up every now and then when we aren’t on missions?” [1]

“W-what?”

“It’s true. We’ve been doing so for _years_. Why do you think he has my personal number? Or why he takes a while on easy missions?” Her lips spoke slowly against your ear as if emphasizing the affair. You tried your best to tell yourself that wasn’t the real reason why she was able to text him on his personal phone; why he took so long during his missions. Yet, no matter how hard you tried, it was the only logical thing that could come to mind.

“Fuck you.” You growled.

“Oh. He’s done so, plenty of times I might add.” Her teasing comment was enough to make you break out of her hold, snatching your hand gun away. By the time you aimed it at her, Ada already had her own gun out ready to shoot you as well.

“Killing me won’t solve your marriage problems, by the way.” She motioned. “Just thought I’d let you know.”

“Maybe not, but why?” This made the Asian woman raise an eyebrow. Your anger from before had been replaced with something else. “Why did _you_ have to be the one to snatch his heart away when I’m _his wife_?” The slight tremble in your voice made the woman realize what you were talking about. 

Ada didn’t have any intention in giving the then twenty one year old rookie cop of Raccoon City any ideas of pursuing an actual relationship with him. The woman was used to using people to gain whatever she wanted for her employer; whoever paid her handsomely for the job. Leon was nothing more than a pawn to her games.

“Now _that’s_ a question I don’t have an answer for. In fact, why don’t you ask your husband about that seeing as he’s the one that still sees me?” You lowered your hand gun, lowering your head down. Hearing the roaring of the lava underneath the platform, you didn’t care anymore about the piece you had. As much as you didn’t want to have your emotions fuck up the mission.

Well, you were human too.

Shuffling into your pocket, you tossed your half of the emblem. “Here. Take it. Just leave me alone.”

Well, that was too easy, Ada thought, disappointed. She would have figured you’d have fought a little strongly but to admit defeat like this?

“Thanks for the gift.” The sound of her grappling gun, meant that Ada had taken off, leaving you alone to deal with the revelation that she just made. Hearing the roaring of the lava from below, you weren’t even sure what to do anymore. A part of you just wanted to toss yourself into the lava to avoid reporting back to Leon, but why do that? Hopping across platforms, you managed to back trace your way back out of the lava room, going back to the entrance. Going to the door on the left, where the emblem was needed, you noticed Ada left the pieces there intact.

“Must be a late wedding gift.” You sarcastically said, pushing open the door, sighing. Maybe you wanted answers from the blonde, but honestly, you just stopped caring at this point. Hearing another zombie come around the corner, you unloaded your rounds at it, as if your body was just on auto pilot. Stopped caring about everything. From your personal life to this god damn investigation. Everything was a complete lie now. 

You were certain if Leon had seen the fight, he would have been more worried about Ada’s well-being than yours and that was saying something where his allegiance stood. Talk about two disloyal agents; maybe they were meant to be a match after all.

Once there weren’t any more zombies or anything chasing you in the room, you slumped down against the wall, leaning your head back against it. You pulled out a pendant that Leon had given you as a birthday gift. You weren’t the type to like expensive or over the top gifts, so Leon gave you a simple pendant to remind yourself of him when he was gone. Holding it in your hand made you feel ill.

“God damn it!” You cried, tossing the pendent across the room. Not even caring if it got all blood stained from the blood of the zombie you just killed. You would always be second best in this damn marriage if you didn’t get yourself out of it. All you wanted was just to be appreciated; not be something that Leon settled for because Ada’s job would never allow them to be together.

You really tried to pull yourself together, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to come out.

What you didn’t know was someone was very pleased at this unexpected outcome.

* * *

“It seems I must make my acquaintance with someone.” Svetlana spoke, getting up from her chair. Her assistant was panicking, wondering if he should call for security to escort her. Raising a hand up, she quickly silenced him. Everything was going perfectly according to her plans. She hadn’t expect Ada to so bluntly break you from the inside out, but without any faith in Leon or your own career, the blonde woman could easily turn you to her side.

She may have not have known the ebony haired woman well enough to know her relationship with Leon, but it must have been a quite intimate one if it was enough to break you down to your vulnerable self from what her camera caught. Taking a couple of doors down that led to an underground hallway, Svetlana walked past several test subjects who were sealed in. She stopped at a container that had perfectly replicated Albert Wesker’s P30 devices, taking one of them out. The device wouldn’t be attached to the subject unless surgically, meaning it would not activate if Svetlana accidentally touched it.

However, she knew what to tempt you with now. Entering more doors until she found the one she was looking for, a secret door leading to the room that you were inside, Svetlana revealed herself to you.

“Hello, Mrs. Kennedy. It’s a pleasure to meet you face to face.”

* * *

“What?” Lifting your head up, you glanced up to see a blonde woman who seemed to be of European descent, looking to be in about her late thirties to early forties. Her accent implied she must be Russian, at your best guess. The fact she addressed you by that damn married name made you quickly take out your hand gun. Enough was enough of you moping around. “Who are you and how do you know me?”

“Put down your gun, I am not here to hurt you.” Svetlana spoke carefully, almost as if she cared about you; but it was all a façade. Placing her hand on your gun, making you lower it, her blue eyes gazed at you. She continued, “My name is Svetlana Belikova. Do not worry about my intentions.”

The mention of her name made you glare at the woman. You recognized her name but you didn’t know her face. After the scandal that occurred with Svetlana’s true colors being revealed, you didn’t think the woman would ever reemerge. Not like this, anyways.

“What makes you think I believe _you_?” You spoke. Yes, you may have had a moment of vulnerability but there was no way you could trust her. Unless there was something that she wanted for you to do. The fact she wasn’t planning to shoot or kill you said something about your situation.

“Do you realize that I did not bring my own bodyguards with me when I could have? If I truly thought you were a threat, wouldn’t I have had them here?” She motioned to the room. You made a double check around. Indeed. Considering her former position in politics, she would have had her bodyguards. The lack of any men in business suits made you realize she was telling the truth.

“I saw your fight with Ada Wong…”

“Don’t bring up that bitch in red.” You grumbled, ready to get out of the room. You didn’t want any more headaches. A hand on your wrist made you stop to turn to Svetlana.

“You have the wrong idea. I’d _like_ to help you if you want to destroy that agent.” She added. “It is an outcome I would like to see for myself. After all, with her and the help of your _dear husband_ , they forced me to resign.” Now Svetlana was talking. Turning to her, you asked.

“What makes you think I can even match up to Ada Wong’s level?”

“Because I’ve beaten her in hand to hand combat. I can personally train you…” She trailed off, making sure she said the right words. Well, it _was_ true after all. “I am an instructor as well and if you aren’t confident enough…” Svetlana reached into her breast pocket, taking out a beetle-like device, presenting it to you. “I even have this performance enhancer.”

The mention of the words triggered the diary entries that you read in that laboratory you and Leon were inside of.

“So _you’re_ the one running this show.” You glared.

Svetlana’s lips turned upwards, almost as if you were telling a joke. “How did you think I could get a hold of this? Besides, I know how much we both despise Ada Wong. Isn’t there a saying that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?” That was true. With what Svetlana had done behind the scenes back during her presidency and how she was acting towards you now.

It left you utterly confused.

“I will not be angered if you refuse my offer now. It will still stand, but I will remind you down the line, should you choose to go back to your husband.” Svetlana was putting her cards out on the table and bluntly.

“I’m listening. What’s the catch?”

“You must defect and leave your position in the US Government and in return I will give you all the necessities you need to bring down Ada Wong. Does this sound like a fair trade?” She spoke, her hand stretched out with the beetle-shaped device in her hand. _This_ was her offer. You never thought the temptation was going to be so great.

Here you were, (y/n) (l/n), US Government agent for the past nine years and being given two options. You could go back to Leon, continue the investigation and go back to the miserable life that you called your marriage. However, you had the option of not returning to Leon – which was something you were really considering, even faking your own death to do it – but would be defecting and turning away from your fellow countrymen and women.

Images of the times you and Helena would talk after work or have coffee while not on duty flashed in your mind. You’d be leaving _her_ , too, not just Leon. Hunnigan was also good to you, too. You may not have actually done anything with her outside of your respective jobs, but she always looked out for you during your missions. You really weren’t sure if your selfish antics would be beneficial right now.

“I know how hard the decision must be right now for you, but… don’t you want to be _appreciated_ for once? Much less even be appreciated by your own husband?” Svetlana’s eyes glinted as if she knew something about you that you swore no one else did; as if she could read you like a book. The reality was she did. Her intel was the one who reported these things back to her. “Instead of being pushed around or treated inferior compared to Ada Wong, don’t you want to show that you can be a force to reckon with?”

In that moment, your mind relived the memories of how your life was when you barely started your job after intense training before they sent you out to go find Leon only because of how convenient your schedule wasn't busy that day.

_“Oh hey, (y/n), can you do something for me?” Your supervisor called you. It was your first year as a government agent and things seemed pretty tedious. Either you were busy sent on simple escorting missions or doing mundane tasks like paperwork. As someone who survived raccoon city and had medical expertise, you would think that the government would have given you a much better job like being a combat medic, sending you on missions as a support._

_“Yeah, sure. What is it?” You hoped he would say that you had a job to do. Instead, you were disappointed when you simply told you._

_“Can you get me a cup of coffee? That would be great.”_

_“Right. I’ll… get to that.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_Closing the door to his office, you mumbled curses._

_In your head, you said something like, “You can go and shove that coffee up your ass.” As if that wasn’t bad, your co-workers would actually make fun of you, considering you were the only one who hadn’t gone out on similar missions as Leon while they all did at least once. They all knew your credentials. It was just nice and convenient for them to throw it back in your face._

_“So, (y/n). What’s your next mission? Babysitting the president’s kid?” Drowning out their laughter, you went into your cubicle, hoping that they would rot in Hell._

_This was the dull reality for you until you got sent to backup Leon. Honestly, you thought Leon was pretty full of himself, having literally gone one man army. However, in his report, he specifically mentioned he wouldn’t have been able to extradite the subject if it weren’t for your help. Even when things counted, you were the one who took care of him if a villager managed to get him cut or poisoned him, saving his life many times and not just the other way around._

_In a way, he gave you a good word. From then on out, you became much more than a twenty something year old who was doing mundane tasks. Gradually, the government gave you more important tasks, even having you go on missions with Leon, knowing they were clearly not using you for the right job and that was something even your superiors admitted to._

_Everything went well, but even then…_

Even now, Leon would not even recognize you as his actual partner or equal. Seeing as you were the one who got in trouble for being too cautious or got into situations where you thought you would be dead, he _always_ had to save you despite the bickering and sarcastic banter you two had. 

Ada Wong, on the other hand, he knew she was capable. In a sense, even his other half. It was something you were quite envious of her for then and even now. She was seen as something more while you _weren’t_. That probably explained why you woke up every morning, wondering why you were sleeping next to him during the rare times he could actually be home and had a wedding band on your finger. Honestly, it was like you were the damn tricycle wheel that people got rid of when they upgraded to a bike.

You weren’t really needed for anything or by anyone and _that_ killed you. A tear went down your cheek, leaving a streak.

“Everything will be fine as long as you come with me.” Svetlana’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

Wiping the tear from your face, you sighed. “Alright. We have a deal.”

“I’m going to need one more thing if we’re going to do this right.” She stopped you. “Hand me your government agent badge. Some kind of proof if we’re going to fake your death.” You gazed at her as if she were insane.

“Leon isn’t stupid.”

“Oh, trust me. I know his weakness.” Giving a sigh, you handed her the only proof that you were a government agent, even going so far as handing her your signature gun – the Baretta 92/FS. [2] Svetlana leaded you down the halls she had gone through, motioning for you to follow her guards. You even told her about the pendant you had left behind in that room. “They will lead you to the helicopter. You will be flown to my medical facility that is located near here. When you wake up from your operation, (y/n) (l/n) will be reborn as something… better.”

You silently followed the guards, hearing Svetlana’s promises. Hopping into the helicopter, you quietly hoped this was the right decision you made.

Then again, anything that meant leaving Leon was probably the right decision.

* * *

“Damn it!” Leon hissed. Every single door he had gone through, he was met with another zombie or a dead end. He passed by a door, hearing something… playing. This was peculiar for him. Who would be watching something at a time like this? Cautiously opening the door, he went in, searching the room. The source of the noise was getting louder, seeing another door up ahead. 

Opening up that door, his eyes took in the multiple screens that made him realize were camera angles. Most of them showing the various hallways and rooms inside the huge mansion. “Well, what do you know…” He was about to press something when all of the screens suddenly turned off. Leon stepped back, wondering what the hell happened to the signal until the screens merged into one image.

Seeing her blonde hair, blue eyes and stern expression made Leon remember just exactly who this was.

“Svetlana, what brings you here? Was I late to crash another party of yours?”

“Actually, Mr. Kennedy. I should say I crashed yours…” She raised up the familiar pendant that he recognized. It was covered in blood and my god, he hoped it wasn’t yours. “Your wife was definitely good company I might say. I didn’t know that you had one.” Her blue eyes were glancing at something until she lifted it up into the camera, making sure he saw it.

It was your government ID and badge. How the hell did she get a hold of it?

“What did you _do_ to her?”

“That doesn’t matter now, Mr. Kennedy. All I can really say is she lost her way. It’s a pity, isn’t it? I would suggest that your investigation be put to a stop.”

“People in Hell want cold water, but they aren’t getting any. What makes you think I’ll stop and listen to you?” He retorted.

“I don’t know if your persistence should be mistaken for stupidity, but I am certain you won’t find anything of interest here.” The feed cut off abruptly. 

Leon had to find you.

* * *

“No…” After spending what felt like hours to him, searching every room and backtracking every hall he had or hadn't gone through, he stared at the pendant that he found on the floor, right next to a pool of blood. It was the same one that Svetlana held in her hand; the one that he specifically bought for your birthday. His gloved hand that held the pendant was shaking.

God damn it. 

Leon was trying to piece the information together in his head. Something just didn't seem right. The loud noise of a helicopter outside broke him from the silence. Glancing out the window, it was a private helicopter. He cursed. With nothing left investigating, even with the puzzles he solved with the rest of the mansion, he knew the investigation came to a dead end.

Activating his mic, Leon never thought the day would come when he would have to utter the words that he swore would never come out of his mouth regarding his wife. 

No. He wouldn't say _that_. You weren’t dead. He didn’t believe it.

Pressing his finger to his headset as he walked down the steps of the main hall, he spoke. “Hunnigan, I've got bad news. (y/n) is MIA. I repeat. She’s gone MIA.”

* * *

“Dress in the clothes we’ve given you then head to the room down the end of the hall.” The guard ordered you, tossing you a hospital gown. He closed the door, giving you some privacy to yourself. Stripping from your soaking wet and dirty clothing, you placed the hospital gown over yourself, tightening the bow. Luckily, it was long enough to cover everything but you hated how cold the floor was against your bare feet.

Heading to where the guard said, you were met with an unexpected guest. The guy that was also waiting happened to be shirtless, wearing only a pair of white training pants, but had cuffs on his wrists. [3] He was seated, thinking about something until the creak of the door made him lift his head. His stormy eyes gazed at you with amusement.

You recognized that face from somewhere. You had only seen him once or twice during Leon and Helena's pursuit of Simmons. You weren't certain it was him until he spoke when your eyes widened to the size of saucers.

“Well, well. I didn’t think more people would be invited to this lame party.” He scoffed. It clearly wasn't directed towards you. The sarcastic, wise-ass attitude, almost aloof nature of this guy made you very certain who the hell this was. Especially with how he smirked at you.

“Jake? What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who knew that Jake was gonna show up... I can't say what I'll be doing with him since I only got a sense of his character with only one game. So... he might not appear too often as I'm afraid he'll be OOC. Also, this was a suggestion some readers made while I was transferring this story's chapters over onto Lunaescence. You can also hit me up with suggestions regarding pairings either on here or on [there.](http://www.lunaescence.com/fics/reviews.php?sid=38803)
> 
>  ~~'cause honestly, who knows if the reader would stick by Leon's side at this point.~~  
> 
> Svetlana seems OOC here, but I tried my best with using what we don't know and know about her personality as seen in the Damnation movie. Also, the fight scene between Ada and the reader was definitely influenced by [Svetlana and Ada's fight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzPdR1bRtBw). I tried to incorporate/describe some of the fight using that as my resource/reference.
> 
> [1]: Apparently in the behind the scenes of Resident Evil: Damnation, the creative director sorta hinted that Leon and Ada see each other from time to time in between the events of RE 4 - RE 5. Whether or not the encounters were sexual was heavily vague with context to a certain scene, so I decided to incorporate this in there. I figured Ada would use this to manipulate the reader, not because I want to bash her, but it seems something Ada would do.
> 
> After all, she's the type of agent who will do just about anything to get what she needs.
> 
> [2]: I understand [this gun](http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Handgun_\(RE2_Chris\)) is pretty much Chris's gun, but I figured the reader should have some kind of signature gun; something only Leon would know. I personally liked the style and felt it would be fitting for an agent.
> 
> [3]: So pretty much Jake's wearing [this outfit](http://orig15.deviantart.net/725c/f/2013/295/e/0/jake_muller_cuffed_by_ralvuimago-d6rgk25.jpg). I figured why the hell not? >_>


	6. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to finishing chapter six. It was pretty easy but damn. All I can say is this chapter and the next one will be almost slow compared to how fast paced the other chapters were.

“Well, well. I’ll be damned that Mrs. Kennedy decided grace us with her presence.” Jake leaned back against the wall, still amused. He then answered your question. “If a certain ex-girlfriend didn’t make another appearance, then I wouldn’t be in here now, would I?”

“You mean that big creature that kept following you and Sherry?”

Jake shook his head, the smirk not wiped off of his face. “You’re pretty damn gullible for being Leon’s squeeze, you know.”

Your face turned red at that implication. Out of embarrassment or anger, you really weren’t sure. You awkwardly coughed. “If that’s how you say I’m Leon’s… wife then yeah. You can say that.” You took a seat across from him.

“Wife or main squeeze, doesn’t matter. It’s the same shit. I only figured that out because of how your husband looked ready to kill me back there.”

Oh, you knew exactly what Jake meant. It was back in China when you, Helena and Leon bumped into Sherry and Jake. Unfortunately, they had brought an uninvited guest along with them that all five of you weren’t too keen on seeing. Leon and you were used to dealing with huge guys like that monster if the El Gigantes counted back from the Spain outbreak.

* * *

_The Ustanak had you in its vice-like grip in its hand that wasn’t connected to a hybrid-like mix of a crane and hook. Gasping for air, you tried to knife the piece of shit, hoping that it would get you out of its grasp. You had screwed up while pushing a bunch of flammable barrels onto the ground, thinking you had set up the trap but instead, you literally pushed them into the Ustanak; obviously, he was not very happy about that._

_“(y/n)!” Leon was ready to unload another round of handgun ammo on the gigantic monster._

_“Let her go, you piece of shit!” Helena yelled, taking out her shotgun and blasting the Ustanak in the face with it. The more she kept shooting, eventually, the Ustanak felt like changing priority targets. He practically flung you in a completely different direction. You weren’t sure if you were going to survive the impact, but your back managed to hit against someone’s chest._

_With a loud oof, you landed on someone._

_“Holy shit, lady. For someone your size, you weigh a fucking ton.” You glanced up to stare at the annoyed face of Jake – at least that’s what Sherry called him, so you figured that’s what his name was. A loud groan of metal being ripped apart caused you two to realize what the B.O.W was doing. The Ustanak took apart another piece that belonged to a plane. As if it were in slow motion, the huge of piece of junk was flying towards you._

_“Oh my god-“_

_Feeling Jake’s arms wrapped around your shoulders, he quickly dodged the large junk of metal, actually saving you. Landing on the ground, albeit roughly, Jake shielded you from the explosion nearby. Getting up, he offered his hand. “You alright, princess?” The nickname was held behind a sarcastic tone. Compared to Helena, you didn’t seem all that tomboy-like._

_Jake swore he felt someone’s gaze peering into his back. Turning, he noticed Leon’s gaze seemed quite… stern for someone he just barely knew. If looks could kill, he was pretty sure that old man wanted him dead. Figuring it probably dealt with the fact Jake was kinda on top of you for a little longer than usual when he shielded you, Jake figured out something._

_“So what’s with that Leon guy? You his main squeeze or something? ‘cause he clearly doesn’t like me being close to you.” He yelled amidst the loud sound of your shotgun’s bullets being blasted against Ustanak’s face._

_“No. More like **his wife** , thank you very much.” You added on as Jake gave you time to reload, distracting the big guy. “You should respect your elders.” You retorted, taking out your tmp, loading it as the Ustanak ran at the both of you when Jake went back to regroup._

_“Funny. How old must you be? Twelve?” You both dodged a hook attack, leaping to the sides._

_“No. Thirty five, asshole. You’re probably just some kid that barely got out of high school.” Bang. Bang. Bang. You kept shooting for the head, switching out to your hand gun, not really sure how else to distract the Ustanak as Leon tried to push more barrels into place to shoot._ [1]

_“You’re close enough. I’m twenty one.” Jake replied, easily dodging a barrel._

_“Well, you’re still a kid.” Hearing a loud boom in the distance, you saw that Leon had shot a group of barrels when the Ustanak got close enough to it._

_“Yeah. Well, I’d rather have the age of a kid than look like one.” He smirked, running over to where Leon was. Sherry needed Jake to give her a boost to the other side of a fence._

_“Asshole.”_

* * *

“Yeah. I remember that.” You replied. “Really. Why _are_ you here?”

Jake groaned, not wanting to relive the embarrassment. “If that stupid Russian bitch didn’t get in my way.”

“You mean Svetlana?”

“Yeah. That Russian bitch.” Jake growled. “Turned out those Napads were sent by her to purposely bait me out. I don’t know how she got information about my relation to Wesker, but she did.” He shook his head. Sherry had told him that no one would find out about those details, mentioning it was classified information for the BSAA and the US Government. It made him wonder how the hell Svetlana got that kind of information

“She wanted a sample of _my_ blood.” He continued. “I don’t know why considering the world is all calm and peaceful and shit right now. Never explained why, but when I told her I wouldn’t be doing any free blood donation unless she paid me fifty million dollars that was when the bitch got angry.” 

His hands balled up into fists. “Svetlana had an assassin on standby where my sick mother was; if I didn’t give myself up willingly, my mother would be dead. So that’s why I’m here.” He closed his eyes, hoping his own mother was safe. She was the only one left that he really had. Jake lifted his head, “So what about you? You got some kind of super special blood that your half of a man husband doesn’t know about?”

“Leon’s not half of a man-“ You stopped yourself. Why the hell were you defending him when you pretty much abandoned him? Shaking your head you corrected yourself, “Just drop the topic. I’m here for… improvements.”

“What? Getting breast implants?”

“No! What gave you _that_ idea?”

“I just figured since you American women are very vain…”

“Says the asshole who can’t keep his mouth shut.”

“I am making a _very_ good point here.”

You really wondered why the hell you hadn’t punched Jake yet. Rubbing the nape of your neck, you answered. “Figuring since you really don’t give a shit about anything and wouldn’t tell anyone about this…” You contemplated. “I’m here to get some beetle-looking device implanted on me.”

“You _what_?” Jake looked at you as if you were insane. Just from the description, he already knew what you were talking about. “I know what those things are. Chris filled me in on the details regarding my father when I wasn’t too busy wanting to shoot him in the face.” He glared at you, “Why would you subject yourself to experiments? Do you have _any_ idea of what people will do to you once you get that thing implanted?”

This took you aback. “I didn’t think you would give a shit.”

“No. _I don’t_. You’re right, but you must be an _idiot_ to want that damn thing on you.” His steely blue eyes narrowed. His tone quickly changed. “I know how much people want to have super powers but are you really that desperate?”

“It’s not because of that…” You lowered your head, messing with the finger that would have had your wedding band. With how much you were twiddling around it, you caught Jake’s attention.

“You’re not wearing your wedding band. Got some trouble in paradise already? That fruitcake of a husband of yours is seeing someone else?”

“You can say that…” You sighed, not really wanting to go into details

“Well, shit. I was just joking but… I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “I always figured Leon wasn’t all that much of a man to begin with.”

And you found yourself agreeing with him. Eventually, you spilled out your grievances. Maybe it was because he seemed like someone who would listen to you, you weren’t sure, but the reason for you being experimented on was quite ridiculous. However, Jake was just more upset about it.

“So you’re going to let this Russian bitch experiment on you because you feel useless?” He scoffed. “If Leon was half the man that Sherry claims he is, then he wouldn’t be dragging you along with him just to make you feel like shit. He would have given you a divorce right now.”

“I was never honest about this.” You mumbled.

“Maybe you should have been.”

The door opened up. One of the guards entered, calling you by your maiden name. “Your operation is prepared. Please follow us.” Your eyes shifted between the guard and Jake. You gulped, answering.

“Give me a few more minutes, please.”

“Alright. I’ll let Svetlana know. Five more minutes and then we’re coming in. You better be ready by then.”

The door closed with a slam.

“I swear in the brief moment that I met you, you seemed like a headstrong woman that seemed capable of defending for yourself, caring about the safety of others. You were clearly against the idea of bio terrorism and wanted what was best for the world just like your husband.” Jake’s lips formed into at thin line as if he wanted to be careful about the next words that would come out of his mouth. The twenty one year old didn’t want you to think he _actually_ cared for someone he barely knew, but speaking as someone who was used to being experimented on, it was a burden he hoped you wouldn’t go through.

“If you get up right now and go into that damn operating room, then you aren’t the woman that I thought you were.”

“Funny. You shouldn’t speak so much. You’re not old enough to know what it’s like to be second place because you have no one to compare yourself to.” Jake scoffed at your stereotypical statement. He especially hated when people tried to use his age to think he was naïve but no, he wasn’t. The twenty one year old had his own taste of having to fend and take care of himself when his sick mother couldn’t provide for him anymore.

“Listen, lady. I don’t have to be _your age_ to know when something is pretty fucked up here if you’re willing to get this virus implanted on you just to get revenge on that pretty boy husband of yours and whoever he’s fucking with.” Jake shook his head.

“Ms. (l/n), Svetlana requests for you to be in the operating room.” The guard came by. This time you were hesitant, wondering what else the younger male had to say to you.

“Mark my words. I don’t care how many times I have to repeat it. If you get up right now and go into that damn operating room, then you aren’t the woman that I thought you were. You’re a hypocrite and not any better than Neo-Umbrella or the people behind Umbrella.” His statement, filled with disappointment and anger was the one that made you silent.

“Ms. (l/n)? We can’t keep Svetlana waiting.” The guard reminded, evidently being impatient.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming.” Getting up from your seat, you followed the guard, not noticing the stormy blue eyes that were following your every move. When the door closed, Jake closed his eyes, sighing.

“I swear you’re making the wrong decision, lady.”

* * *

Feeling the cold tile underneath your feet, you shivered on the way to the operation room. It was just too cold in here. The guard prepared you, getting your weight and height before having you wait once more in a chair that looked into a very white operation table. There were scalpels, tubes, IV bags that were probably mixed with anesthesia, and that device that Svetlana had held in her hand. The door to the operation room’s waiting room opened and entered the very same woman who tempted you with this deal.

“Now, Ms. (l/n). Are you sure this is what you want done?” Svetlana asked, folding her arms over her skirt. The blonde wanted to make absolutely certain this is what you wanted. Not that she cared too much about following medical procedures, considering she wasn’t the one conducting the operation, but she was strict when it came to following rules. A habit of hers that carried over from her former position.

Seeing the surgeon and nurses getting ready with their gloves on, preparing the equipment, you were certain. You came with the intent of wanting to destroy Ada Wong since Leon didn’t exactly want you to leave him. So why not destroy the agent?

“Yes. I’m sure.” Svetlana led you inside, having you lay down on the surgery table. As the anesthesiologist asked pointless question about you like your name, height and weight, he was dabbling with the machine to prepare the anesthesia. By the time he told you to countdown to ten, you – for some reason – remembering what Jake’s last words were to you.

_If you get up right now and go into that damn operating room, then you aren’t the woman that I thought you were._

As your eyes were beginning to feel heavy, feeling the effects of the anesthesia take over, you couldn’t help but realize that he was right.

But it was too late to take back your decision; you were certain this was what you wanted.

* * *

Svetlana was in charge of the operation, making sure that you were going to be alright. What she didn’t tell you was she had a mutated variation of the T-Virus. In Albert Wesker’s notes, he added that his test subject had a mutated version of the T-Virus due to a vaccine that was now defunct even in the black market. Due to her connections, though, Svetlana was able to get a sample of this vaccine.

She ordered for the surgeon to implant a certain dose of the T-Virus before making sure the vaccine was implemented. She didn’t exactly want you to turn into one of those pathetic zombies. In a way, the blonde was hoping this first and only chance of a test subject would prove that she could have her super soldiers. Seeing what was happening inside microscopically, the doctor verified that the T-Virus in your body was presumably gone.

Damn it. That was not what she wanted, but there was no choice. Maybe some results wouldn’t be replicated. Once the surgeon was done implanting the P30 onto your chest, almost near your clavicles. The anesthesiologist made sure to put enough anesthesia that it wouldn’t kill you, but you wouldn’t wake up for a good couple of hours. [2]

“The operation was a success, Svetlana.”

“Good…” Her lips turned upwards into a smile. Looking back at Albert Wesker’s notes, she finally spoke into her intercom. “Place her in the cryostasis chamber. We will keep an eye on her.” Transferring you into a cryogenic chamber wasn’t too difficult itself. In fact, it made Svetlana hopeful. You had survived the administration of the T-Virus and its vaccine, but it was still up to time and fate whether or not the virus inside you would produce strong anti-bodies.

Jill Valentine’s was a miraculous event. Who knew how things would go with you, considering you weren’t initially exposed to the virus despite your background of surviving Raccoon City.

Svetlana’s heels click-clacked against the tiled floor as she left the cryogenic chambers. Her eagerness was replaced with anger when sirens began blasting through the intercom.

“This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill. Test subject #210 has broken out of his prison.” She snarled. That damn Jake Muller was beginning to become a hassle. Activating her head set, she alerted the guards.

“Stop him and make sure he doesn’t escape.”

* * *

“Leon, you do realize how preposterous your claims may look to the higher up, right?” 

“With that in mind, you would think my report on the Spain outbreak and Raccoon City would have been _quite_ the tale.”

The clicking of Hunnigan’s fingers on the keyboard meant that she was looking up articles regarding the subject. “Svetlana has not been seen in public ever since her resignation, Leon. Even the Russian government has considered her dead after the fall of the Eastern Slav Republic and Edonia.”

“Damn it.” He wasn’t sure what to do. There was no way he would just suddenly give up and abandon his wife.

“However, the US Government will be sending a search party for (y/n) if that makes the situation any better, Leon. She is essential to the government just as much as you are.” Hunnigan added. “Look. Just don’t mention anything about Svetlana even though you did have an encounter with the woman when you write your report, but because we’ve known each other for a while…” She paused. “I’ll see what I can do and figure out if she really is still alive in my spare time.”

“Thanks, Hunnigan.”

“No problem, Leon.” The feed ended. Leon leaned against the helicopter, looking out the window. He never thought he would be taking a helicopter back home without you. If only that damn fight didn’t happen then maybe you would still be here right now. The agent was certain that you had a dilemma regarding Ada Wong, something that he was oblivious to at first.

Maybe he should have moved on like you constantly tried to remind him to.

Arriving back home after his final briefing and report, it was… different. Placing his shoes in the living room of the house you both shared, he never thought the house would feel… eerie; almost as if it were too big for one person to stay. Which made the entire thing a bit more taxing for him to endure. Leon went over to the cupboard where he had a stash of booze.

Before he met you, it was practically his best friend after a mission done. Sometimes, he would even have drinks with colleagues after a mission just for a job well done. It became a tradition of sorts until either his colleagues winded up dead or were gone for missions. So it was just him and his booze when he was staying at a hotel for a mission. People may have called that habit his coping mechanism, but he called it his way of relaxation. [3]

His hand reached out for the booze until, for some peculiar reason, his mind reminded him of something that made him stop drinking for quite some time.

* * *

_“Seriously, Leon, why the hell do you drink so much? Is this how you waste away your life to cope after all the shit you’ve seen?” You weren’t angry at him because he drank. You were more upset at the fact this was how he coped. Never seeing the calm, collected agent even briefly drunk, considering his high tolerance, this was ridiculous._

_You had been offered to come along with your colleagues for a drink. Yes, you were surprised how much Leon could handle his beer but the fact you had to help him home? Of course. **They** would leave you with the stupid task. Maybe it was because they figured out you had a thing for him, too. Helping him get inside your car, you figured that the closest place to get to was your apartment. There was no way in Hell you would be driving an extra thirty minutes just to drop him off._

_Placing him on your bed while you settled for the recliner that was close by, you made sure he was okay and wouldn’t barf all over your bed during the night; that was also another surprise. He really meant it when he said he had a high alcohol tolerance. When Leon woke up the next morning, he was certain that he wasn’t stuck at **his** place._

_“Need some aspirins?” The voice at the door made him realize you had taken him home to your apartment. Leon groaned, sitting up._

_“Yeah. That would be fine.”_

* * *

Pulling his hand away from bottle, remembering that day, Leon swore you influenced him a bit too much. Especially when you forced him to stop drinking. It wasn’t a pleasant topic, but he eventually listened. Turning the TV on, flipping through the channels, Leon swore this would have been such an easy day if he were still at a hotel. He’d have his precious booze with him, drinking away his stress and later expect a text from a certain freelance agent with the number of her hotel room and location.

But this was before he even considered his wife a romantic interest…

Having not found anything interesting on TV, Leon figured a nap would probably be better. He definitely needed the rest, not knowing if his job would need him in the next couple of hours. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Leon recalled not thinking too much about you in _that way_ at first. You weren’t ugly per say, but with how badly you two would bicker, he thought you _hated_ his guts.

It wasn’t until during a mission when you scolded him, after he did a reckless stunt that barely saved a civilian but also put his life in danger, that something woke him up. It also revealed how you really felt about the agent.

* * *

_Slamming the taller man against the wall, you glared up at him. “Are you an **idiot**? Why would you put yourself out there like that?”_

_“Because I didn’t want the civilian to be **killed**. Did you want to leave them alone to **die**?” His blue eyes turned dark. If there was one thing his Raccoon City days that remain consistent, it was his instinct to protect. It was the only thing that really kept him from pulling the trigger on himself – and it would be that entire reason why he would continue to do these things._

_Staying silent, you didn’t speak. He wasn’t sure what was going on in that stubborn head of yours until you snapped, “Stop doing **this** , Leon. Stop trying to be a god damn hero!” You lightly punched him on his chest. “It feels like if you’re just asking to **die** , wondering how many times your luck can save you. If it weren’t for you either drinking after a mission or putting yourself in the line of danger without thinking, it makes me wonder if you truly wanted to live after Raccoon City because all I see is you asking for a death wish.” Your hands were trembling._

_“What are you saying, (y/n) because I can’t read your mind.” His statement made you brush a hand over your hair, meaning you were frustrated with something. With how watery your eyes were, you finally snapped._

_“I’m **scared** that your luck is going to run out one day and you’ll **die** on a mission, Leon.” You tried your best to calm yourself down, but your efforts were futile. Tears were streaming down your face, “I’m scared that I’m going to be without a **partner** or end up seeing you in a casket.” You turned away from him, “It looks like you’re **trying to kill yourself** , Leon, almost as if you don’t care about your own life when you **should** care. It hurts to see you like this-”_

_Your rambling was interrupted when he turned you around, wrapping his arms around you. Cradling your head against his chest, he sighed. Even in his late twenties, nearing thirty, Leon was still quite terrible with women. “I can’t make any promises that I’ll stop doing what I do.” Your grasp on his shirt tightened, almost as if you were scared of losing him._

_“But I will promise you that I’ll come back in one piece. Is that good enough for you?”_

_Resting your head against his chest, you closed your eyes. “Fine. Just… be more careful, Leon. That’s an order.”_

_“Got it.”_

* * *

Leon never went back on that promise ever since, but he sensed that you were different despite what you had said otherwise after that particular mission was done, claiming you didn’t mean anything by it. To think that it happened around the third year of you both being partners was what made him change from being unable to commit to eventually tying the knot with you.

Leon continued to wait and hope that maybe, just maybe, you would return.

* * *

It was a year and six months since your disappearance. The search party didn’t find anything about you. Nothing. They did find evidence of the facility you both ended up finding, but they did not find you anywhere. Not even a corpse. Just… nothing.

When the news broke to Leon, considering he married _you_ , it broke Leon’s heart more than anything. He wanted to believe that it was all a dream; that he would wake up right this instance and be sleeping next to you. Yet a dream, it was not, no matter how much he hoped it was.

Despite his calm, cool demeanor, inside was an emotional storm that was raging. Even though he had quit drinking, Leon couldn’t help himself to a glass every once in a while to cope. It was one thing to wake up to a bed with the other side being cold, knowing you were off on a mission.

It was a different story when the US Government went so far as to consider you dead. The date of death was when Leon reported you missing. Leon still took missions, acted normally and did what he had to when it came to other bio terrorism investigations or missions. During the rides back to HQ, Leon swore that there was nothing waiting for him at home.

The sense of hopelessness reminded him of when he wanted to pull the trigger when Raccoon City was going to Hell. Seeing several survivors being killed right in front of him would be enough for anyone to do so, but his determination to save Sherry at the time was what kept him going. You would have wanted him to keep saving others to make sure they wouldn’t have to witness what you both had seen in your respective pasts.

If he wanted to go back to his self-destructive ways, Leon would have kept drinking until his mind couldn’t recall much of anything. Waiting until a certain text from a certain agent would distract-

His phone went off, snapping him away from his thoughts. Leon glanced at it, uncertain. The only ones who knew his personal phone number were Hunnigan, being the messenger for the US government, you – which wouldn’t be likely - or Ada Wong.

Something told him that it must’ve been Ada. Just remembering her brought back memories of when he was still a single man, enjoying his time drinking until those texts would come in. Recalling their various rendezvous, their little flings were just that - flings, until he finally took you seriously and refused any future ones Ada suggested despite how tempting they were. As much as the blonde may have still been attracted to her, he wasn’t stupid enough to continue these flings. [4]

Not even now, knowing his wife was simply missing. Raising his phone to eye level, his blue eyes took in the contact ID. It was Ada Wong.

“What does she want?” Unlocking the phone, he read the text.

I had quite an interesting conversation with your wife earlier. The mention of the missing woman made his lips tighten.

What happened to her? He texted.

I can’t say, she replied. Damn him for the type of women he attracted. Another text.

But she’s not dead.

Even after Leon replied, he didn’t get an answer from the woman in red. Was she bluffing?

“Women.” He mumbled, shaking his head. Leon was about to place the phone down when a feed from Hunnigan replaced his screensaver.

“Leon, we’ve got a problem.”

“When do we not have a problem?”

“Now’s _not_ the time to be making jokes.” She spoke sternly. Hunnigan sent him footage of what he could tell what would be his next mission. Normally, Leon would just let Hunnigan run her mouth until she scolded him about him not listening to her but what was seen through his blue eyes made him silent. It was the image of Svetlana Belikova.

“She’s reappeared, Leon. The government wants to send you and Helena to deal with her.” Those were the magic words he was hoping for. Getting his duffel bag ready, Leon got his gear prepared. The words practically revitalized him. Leon was certain if he found Svetlana then he would find you.

“I’m on my way for the briefing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Svetlana has reappeared to the public. The chapter may have stopped suddenly but the next chapter will be going through the backstory as to what happened on her side, eventually explaining the reader's status and why Svetlana chose to reveal herself once again. Also, I apologize if I'm making my readers really torn on who the reader should stick with, considering you now get Leon's side of how he's coping without her.
> 
> Plus, feedback is welcomed on how you thought my portrayal of Jake was. I still think it could do some work but eh. Feedback is what will really tell me.
> 
> **_[1]:_** My head canon, for some reason, says the reader probably looks a bit younger than her real age. So Jake's messing with her when it concerns age. Plus, she's only a year younger than Leon, making her about the same age as Claire.  
> 
> 
> **_[2]:_** A lot of the process that happens is taken with reference to what happened to Jill Valentine. More details are in [here.](http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Jill_Valentine) This means that, yes, Svetlana is trying to replicate Albert Wesker's success in administering the P30.  
> 
> 
> **_[3]:_** My headcanon says that Leon might be an alcoholic to cope with what he sees. Not a huge one, but someone that needs a drink. It is never specified in the series why he drinks. References to him drinking can even go all the way back to Resident Evil 4 when he promises Mike that he'll buy drinks and then Damnation shows Leon in a hotel room with some booze. Hell, he even carries some booze with him in a canister through out the movie. It kinda says a lot about him so this was just an interpretation of those habits.  
> 
> 
> **_[4]:_** Still making a reference to [ this scene in Damnation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AspiudlABok) that lead to some fans believe maybe Ada and Leon have sexual encounters, dates or that the context may even refer to events in the RE games they were in. Due to the context being vague, I decided to insert the popular theory.
> 
> I also forgot to mention that Leon being suicidal really is considered canon during RE 2's events. [ The article](http://projectumbrella.net/articles/Leon-S-Kennedy) in question does state that. I completely forgot to mention that's why there's references through out the story as to why Leon seems... suicidal or the thoughts of it. I should have put in a trigger warning but it doesn't go into detail but it explains my interpretation on why he does such risk taking missions or actions that may seem badass at first. 
> 
> So sorry about that.


	7. A Different Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost lost the will to continue this story due to managing my greatly increasing fatigue but I managed to do it. So here's chapter seven. Things will be picking up once again. :D

“Sorry, guys. I don’t have time to be your god damn guinea pig.” Jake commented, knocking out a bodyguard with a swift kick. With his combat expertise, it was quite easy for him to break loose from his small prison. The mercenary knew what was on the line, but damn it. He had no choice; but he was hoping nothing would happen to his mother.

The sirens blared through the intercoms as the white hallways were cast with a red hue that covered the area. “Test subject #210 has broken out of his prison.” The monotone voice of a woman repeated. Jake kept maneuvering his way through various hallways, knocking out and efficiently taking out bodyguards.

“God damn. How many of you people work here?” He scoffed. This was just getting really repetitive and mundane by now. When he thought he was close to the exit, Jake felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to the back of his head. The click-clacking of heels against tiled floor made the mercenary tense. He could just tell that Russian bitch was coming.

“I don’t think you’re getting away so easily, Jake Muller.” The familiar Russian accent belonging to Svetlana made Jake’s lips briefly turn upwards.

“Well, you kinda did. I don’t know what kind of people you hire, but they’re a bunch of idiots. You should at least try a little harder next time.” His statement caused the person behind him to press the gun a little harder. Svetlana took the insult with stride and grace, but not the kind that held any gentleness behind it. The woman took out her phone.

“I hope you do realize, Mr. Muller that your poor old mother is still on her death bed. Do you want me to put her out of her misery that quickly? With one simple press of a button, my assassin will get rid of her.” The mention of his mother made Jake narrow daggers at her. [1] He didn’t forget about that. Absolutely not. Jake mentally cursed at his impulsive actions. If he could, he would gladly kill Svetlana himself – the bitch was asking for it, anyways. Svetlana raised her phone up to him, showing camera feed of where her assassin was located.

Jake recognized the shed that his mother had for many decades, raising him into the man he was now. Seeing her face, stricken with sweat due to her illness, and the tired look on her face made him remember that he was the only man she had in her life. Well, considering his father was too busy trying to take over the world – it was probably best that she never knew that. Jake’s eyes softened, seeing his mother coughing into her sheets.

 _God damn you, Svetlana._ Jake stopped struggling in the bodyguard’s hold, actually complying for once. The blonde bitch was just lucky that she had his mother’s life in the palm of her hand or else he would’ve taken her out swiftly.

“I see that you’re cooperating now. Good.”

The bodyguard pressed him to walk forward, following Svetlana. “Knock it off, wise ass. I can walk. Thanks.” Jake growled. Svetlana gave a silent command to let the bodyguard to ease off. Following her into another white room – what was up with her obsession with white – that held some test tubes, needles and a containers, Jake noticed a medical staff that was putting on gloves.

“What the hell do you want me for?” Jake asked, not pleased. He already knew this was bound to happen. If Svetlana knew about Jake’s heritage through Albert Wesker, then he was sure that she probably knew about _his_ blood type.

“Simple, really. I want samples of your blood.” She walked over, gesturing to the medical staff that was preparing the needle.

“Well, I’m sure I got the message Captain Obvious.” He grumbled. Jake was pushed down into a seat that was by the containers.

“If you want your mother to live to her dying breath, I would suggest cooperating with me, Mr. Muller.” Her eyes narrowed. “Who knows, maybe we might even have a _cure_ for you dear old mother.”

“What did you just say?” He swore this bitch was already getting on his nerves. Jake wouldn't tolerate her teasing about his mother's life.

“Do I need to repeat myself, Mr. Muller? We might have a cure for your chronically ill mother. Isn’t that what you want?” Svetlana raised an eyebrow, wondering what his reaction would be. The younger male was deep in thought, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He would just be blunt about how he felt.

“Listen, lady. I don’t trust anything that you say. Do you really think I’m an idiot after what you’ve done effected my country?” Memories of the Edonia Civil War were triggered in his head. Jake did what he had to do to make sure his mother was safe, barely affording the shed that she was in her death bed in when she was too sick to find work or even be mobile. It all happened after the Eastern Slave Republic themselves went down. People were tired of Edonia’s government, prompting a civil war to occur.

Even though Jake had no access to television, he was able to catch on to the news via his radio that he took with him. He never activated it while on jobs, though.

“The Edonia Civil War was not a part of my doing, Mr. Muller. I hope you realize that this was a separate case for your country.” Svetlana corrected him. Her blue eyes grew darker, as if the grim reminder of what unfolded after her country crumbled, made her angry. In her native tongue, Svetlana gave orders to the phlebotomist, ordering him to draw as many samples of blood as he could from Jake Muller.

“You may think what you want, but the fact is I have your mother’s life in _my hands_. You should choose your actions wisely.” Closing the door shut, she sauntered back to her main room in the medical facility where she also planned her base of operations. The reason why she wanted his blood was due to the antibodies his body naturally created against the C-Virus. With the various strains of viruses she had from intel that also worked for the KGB, Svetlana was planning to make an army of super soldiers who were resistant to any virus.

All she wanted was an army that could reap the benefits of the P30, but try to make the benefits stronger. Svetlana wasn’t sure what she could do, but with the help of the medical advisors and doctors that she hired in the facility, it was very possible that the various strains could possibly be tested on P30 subjects. Most of them ending up as B.O.Ws. The only thing that linked them into failures was they had not been injected with the T-Virus.

As Svetlana made trips in between her medical facility and her base of operations, she made sure to keep a close eye on you during your cryostasis period. If this was a success then she could create an army of super soldiers, but… what if she switched out the T-Virus with the C-Virus? Then would they be much stronger as well? It was all hypothetical and just a theory, but a good one nonetheless. With all the documents and resources available, she would make sure her plan would work efficiently.

It wasn’t until three months later that her doctors alerted her to head back to the medical facility. She entered the room where your body was under cryostasis. Attached to the chamber was a screen that showed things at a microscopic level, meaning that the doctors and herself could get a clear view of what was happening inside your body.

“What is this…?” Despite her calm demeanor, her blue eyes betrayed that front. Svetlana was struck in awe. The T-Virus had somehow reactivated inside your body during your extended cryogenic sleep. She tried to get the doctors moving as quickly as they could, but as soon as the T-Virus reawakened, it disappeared from the screen.

Svetlana cursed in her mother tongue. Her success in administering the virus was in failure. At least, that’s what she thought it was. However, upon further inspection through the day, the doctors realized your body created antibodies of the virus. Meaning that you reaped the benefits of the T-Virus without suffering.

“Just like Jill Valentine…” Svetlana’s voice trailed. Maybe this wasn’t a failure after all. “Wake up, Ms. (l/n). Conduct experiments on her. Give me every single test result that has been conducted.”

“Of course, Ms. Belikova.”

Weeks passed and in that period of time, the P30 itself had begun activating after her doctors were able to replicate an ancillary chemical that Albert Wesker took notes of. Once this was done, Svetlana had to test the effects of the P30, wanting to be absolutely certain this super soldier would be under her every command. The doctors did notify the woman that your change in pigment, leaving you almost sickly pale in complexion and lightening your hair color, was a side effect of the chemical in the device. 

Svetlana equipped you with a Bluetooth device to communicate with you. A part of her medical facility had been turned into a training room.

Being fitted into a skin tight battle suit, you were ready. She spoke into the mic, “Eliminate all enemies.” Her blue eyes silently commanded for the experimenters to release some of her B.O.Ws that had kept that pesky agent well pre-occupied. Everything was released; zombies, lickers, web spinners, iron maidens, lepoticas. You efficiently wiped them all out quickly.

The only ones you had trouble with were the regeneradors. You didn’t have a healing factor; that was the only issue with the P30, but you had more precise aiming, and ability to see the leech-like plagas inside its body.

“Impressive…” Svetlana placed a hand on her chin. Well. There was one more test.

“Release the Tyrants.” She commanded.

“Svetlana, are you sure this isn’t going to kill her? One Tyrant should be efficient-“

“Do _not_ disobey my orders. I _am_ paying you, am I not?” Her icy gaze made the researcher immediately nod, releasing the latch. Inside the training room, loud booms were heard as the Tyrant stomped its way over. The tension inside the observation room was thick enough that Svetlana could have cut through it with a knife herself.

You quickly used parkour, using the various items that were inside to evade the Tyrants attacks, not being equipped with any weapons. However, you were able to see that these Tyrants had hearts, exposing a weakness that you were certain of. Many more swipes later, you were able to get close enough to simply grab the main heart that made the Tyrant function, tearing it off from its chest. The heart was still beating but as soon as you tossed it across the room, the Tyrant stopped functioning, falling to the floor.

One Tyrant left and one more to go. You did the same thing, finishing off the combat experiment with several acrobatic flips to make sure blood didn’t stain your clothing. Svetlana was very pleased with how successful this turned out. It would be very lengthy for her to gain an army but at this rate, it might just happen.

Svetlana made orders for mass production of the T-Virus and the same procedure she had you endure to begin. Ordering you to follow her after that, you were obedient, not even talking back at all. It made the blonde realize that she stole your own free will. Well, almost. You still had talking capabilities and reactions to other people like your old self, but you did not once disobey whatever she commanded into your device.

This was something she was certain your old self would have never done if it weren’t for Ada Wong psychologically breaking you. Svetlana should leave her a personal thanks for that.

Svetlana ordered you to go to a waiting room where a certain mercenary was kept in his cell. She figured it would be nice for you to see an old friend. Seeing you outfitted in a new look, even having your hair color change made Jake be disgruntled. The zipper in the front was lowered a bit, making him see that something metal was poking out from your chest.

“Is this what they’ve _done_ to you?” He snarled. It was one thing for his own mother to be practically held hostage but it was a different story, seeing Svetlana’s results were successful. As if to torture the mercenary more, there was a monitor that showed the training room’s footage. No one was there right now, but he wasn’t sure whether to be impressed that you did gain super powers or disgusted that you let her experiment on you.

You didn’t react to his statement, staring blankly at him.

“What? Cat got your tongue now?” His comment was still met with silence. That’s when it became clear to Jake that you were not yourself anymore. You may have looked like a familiar face, but the person in front of him was just a stranger now.

“Answer me!”

“This is what _I_ wanted. You have no right to tell me what to do.” You finally spoke, but the tone in your voice did not carry that playfulness or anything resembling a human emotion. It was as if you were devoid of feelings. That was the kind of answer he was expecting from a fool until you added on, “Only Svetlana does.”

“Tch. I can’t believe this.” Jake turned away from you. He still knew that you were _better_ than this, if he could be honest. Right now, honesty sure didn’t make a lot of sense. He placed his hands against the wall, refusing to look at you. “I guess I was right when I said American women were vain.” The mercenary didn’t use the word synonymous with your changed appearance, it was your purpose – your reason for doing all this in the first place that was vain.

“Maybe, but I’m a better person than I was before.” You glanced down at your hands, balling them up into fists before opening them. You made sure you were still able to feel your muscles because you couldn’t feel anything else.

“Right. Maybe in that delusional head of yours.” Jake couldn’t believe he was thinking about this but damn him for being blunt. “How do you think your husband would react to _this_?”

“What husband? The one who constantly abandons me?” You grumbled. “He wasn’t much of one to begin with.” You continued, “Besides, he will be the one regretting to lead me astray. With all of this new found _power_ I have…” You balled your right hand into a fist, your voice taking a darker tone. “He’ll be wishing he was dead and so will that pesky bitch in red.”

At the mention of her, that’s when a familiar image crossed Jake’s mind. It was when he and Sherry were trying to meet her superior at his location when Sherry found herself into some trouble, fighting a B.O.W on a makeshift raft when a woman in red had swooped in and saved her. Her identity was never known, but Jake remembered specifically that color

“I think I remember her now. At least you gave me her name.” His lips turned upwards in a sarcastic smirk. “I don’t know whether I should be thanking her for saving Sherry or pissed off that she led you down this road.” Pushing himself off of the wall, sitting down in front of you, he simply stared at you. Jake didn’t tell you about his own predicament concerning his mother. With your new found lack of emotion, he figured you wouldn’t give a damn.

It wasn’t until three months later when Svetlana finally gave you two respective jobs. You both were assigned to be her bodyguards or to take on missions to recruit people for her to test on and gain an army. Jake didn’t particularly enjoy the mission itself, but he really didn’t have a choice. All he said was, "Well. Guess we're stuck together." It was all an illusion. Once that was done and enough people were successfully converted to have the P30 implanted and activated, Svetlana felt it was time for her to make an appearance.

She had her super soldier army and that was good enough for her. The blonde went back to her base of operations with you and Jake following her. She made a broadcast feed, making sure the people would know of fear when she was done unleashing her super soldiers and B.O.Ws onto her former country. As expected, the broadcast itself alerted the United States and Russia. Svetlana quietly thought out her plan, making sure it would be safe enough.

Earlier, she caught a certain woman in red trying to gain samples of what she had in her laboratory. Obviously, Svetlana sent you to go take care of Ada Wong because that was what you were trained for. Through the monitors, Svetlana could not stop the smirk that was widening, seeing the agent being taken down so efficiently and quickly. She was pleased at how quickly you were able to understand when she re-trained you for combat.

“Well, well. I didn’t think you would improve.” Ada panted, wiping blood from the scratch you left on her face with your knife. The sound of footsteps pounding against metal made the Asian woman stand up from her crouched position. She would have gladly kept fighting but the sound of the frantic footsteps running made her realize that time was running out.

“Looks like we have guests.” She grabbed her signature grabbling gun. “Unfortunately, I don’t like having an audience.” Escaping through one of the vents, Ada Wong knew that you had completely changed but how? The last time she dealt with you, it wasn’t all that difficult. Now, you were on _her_ level – that her being Svetlana Belikova. The only woman that actually could defeat Ada in combat.

The agent knew for certain this was an obstacle she would need some help with; and she knew just exactly how she would get her help. Her green eyes peered down at her contacts. “Guess it’s time for Leon to come out and play.”

* * *

“From the look of things, it seems Svetlana has been recruiting people for an army.” Hunnigan briefed Leon and Helena as they boarded a plane that was headed in the same area where he had last seen you. There was more typing in the background until an image of a familiar face made Leon question what the hell was going on. Despite the hooded robe, a mask clearly did not come in hand with him.

 _Or brains,_ Leon thought.

“Unfortunately, Jake Muller seems to be one of the top recruits.” The woman finished, before sending another image. “However, he has been accompanied with another robed figure but this one seems to like to keep their identity hidden.” Another image was given where Jake was seen, but the hooded figure had a beak-like mask, reminding Helena of the Plague doctors from the medieval ages. [2]

“The main objective is to take down Svetlana Belikova, but be prepared to meet those two on your mission. It would also be vital to get answers as to why Jake defected.” Hunnigan gave her last orders before the feed cut off, leaving Helena and Leon in silence.

“I knew I had every reason not to trust him.” Leon muttered, looking out the window. Ever since he met the younger male, something just didn’t seem right with him. Hearing a gun being loaded, he glanced over to his partner.

“Hmph. I just thought you didn’t like him because of how close to your wife he was.” Helena added. At the mention of that memory, Leon’s blue eyes shifted towards her immediately

“Are you implying that I’m _jealous_ of that kid?”

“No… but it looks like you just confirmed it, considering that wasn't even on my mind.” The brunette shook her head in amusement. 

She took out her phone, going through her gallery and stopped on a picture. It was one that one of her co-workers had taken of you, Leon and Helena during her birthday. You looked completely wasted, having a sheepish grin on your face. Helena was smirking at you while Leon’s facial expression clearly said he wasn’t amused, considering how strong he could carry his alcohol.

“I just hope we get to find her.” Helena sighed. Leon didn’t have to be told once. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

“Same here.”

* * *

Intel later informed Svetlana of an unidentified aircraft not belonging to her army, but to one of the US Government’s was en route to her base of operations. 

She would _not_ have that.

“Mr. Muller, Ms. (l/n), your assistance is required.” She spoke into your devices. During your stay, you and Jake were pretty much bunked up in a room in the mansion of hers where she did her base of operations. Jake would sarcastically mention how the mansion itself was a haven, but it really wasn’t to him. With no one else but you two around, it was devoid of life.

Following you out the door, Jake was certain that he would find a way to try to redeem himself for recruiting those damn people. The remorse lingered in the back of his head, but with his mother’s life on the line, it was difficult to make up of any plans of an opening. The only redeeming factor was Svetlana paid him a huge amount for his work. As long as he didn’t disobey, then his mother wouldn’t be killed.

Taking various secret pathways and doors that led to Svetlana’s main office, you and Jake stood by for your orders.

“Ms. (l/n), it seems that your _dear husband_ has decided to visit us. Would you and Jake like to welcome him into my humble abode? It shouldn’t be too difficult.” She nonchalantly spoke, concentrating on information being received on her tablet.

“You heard her. Let’s go.” You spoke, already turning on your heel. Jake stopped by the door frame.

“You should be glad I haven’t put a bullet in you, you Russian bitch.”

“Did you say something, Mr. Muller?” Her blue eyes narrowed; she heard what he said. Svetlana was merely pretending as if she didn’t just to piss him off.

“No. I _didn’t_.”

* * *

“You ready to crash a party?” Jake glanced at you, making sure you were in position. Still being paranoid and not wanting to be recognized, you had brought that damned robe and mask with you.

“Wouldn’t it be a plane?” You corrected Jake; the voice changer inside the mask making your voice sound much deeper.

“And… you don’t have a sense of humor. Well done, lady.”

Seeing the plane from a distance, you and Jake quickly hopped over trees, hoping to gain some elevation. It was a miracle that the effects of the P30 made you able to accomplish feats a normal human wouldn’t. Jake, on the other hand, well… he was born to do this sort of stuff. You both ended up landing on top of the plane, the impact being enough that it caused the plane to briefly shake off balance. [2]

Jake and you went where the pilot’s cabin was, breaking through the pilot’s windows, knocking both of them out. Unfortunately, that was where the plan was absolutely miscalculated. The doors to the pilot’s cabin opened abruptly, hearing an all too familiar voice yelling to freeze.

“You aren’t a cop, last time I checked.” Jake turned to see a familiar face. Blonde hair, blue eyes and an all too familiar look that he had seen last time. “At least if you’re going to tell me to stop, you should use the proper lingo.” Before Leon could have time to respond, you quickly rushed towards Helena and Leon, making them tense up. You jumped over them, heading inside the plane. 

To properly dispatch one, you were certain that you would have to find a method of destabilizing the plane by letting the pressure out.

“Helena, after them, now!” Leon ordered; he didn't know if the person in the robe was a female or a male. Helena didn’t hesitate to chase after you. The blonde himself would have gone on to do the same but the metal door of the pilot’s cabin was shut, making Leon curse. Jake had pressed the emergency lock button, meaning no one could get in or out.

Jake smirked. “You’re not going _anywhere_ , pretty boy.” He cracked his knuckles, getting into his combat stance. The nickname made Leon glare daggers at the younger man. Sure, he was sure he did very well in the looks department but Leon hated how he was reminded of that.

“Now, why don’t we have some fun, old man?”

Leon placed his gun back inside his holster, glaring daggers at the younger man at the nickname. 

“Fine. If you wanna play, then let’s go.” Getting into his own stance, Leon eyed Jake.

“Just don’t cry when this _old man_ has the upper hand.”

“Ha. Right.” Making a come hither motion, Jake taunted. "C'mon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So I didn't mean to end it on a cliffhanger but I legitimately did not know what to write next. Suggestions are always welcomed but I hope this chapter did clear the plot holes that were mentioned or what happened on Svetlana's side.
> 
>  ** _[1]:_** I do know that in Resident Evil 6, Jake's mother died before the events took place but just for story purposes... we'll just say she's near death.  
> 
> 
>  ** _[2]:_** The reader's disguise was based on [Jill's disguise](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/residentevil/images/1/19/Cloaked_Woman.jpg) in Resident Evil 5.


	8. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a brief continuation of the previous chapter, but not a lot happens. If anything, it gives some more insight into Svetlana's past and her agenda as to what led to the events in Resident Evil: Damnation, along with some headcanon about her massive scar on her back. Luckily, this chapter sets up what will set in motion the real "meat" of the rest of this series.

“You, stop!” Hearing Helena’s voice not too far from you, you side glanced at her. You would just have to stop the brunette from preventing you in destabilizing the plane. After all, Svetlana would give you and Jake a harsh punishment if either one of you decided to crash the plane inside the mansion. Going to the back of the plane where the main valves that maintained the air pressure were, you tried your best to loosen it.

“Don’t you know how to listen?!” You caught the high kick that Helena would have landed, if it weren’t for your now brushed up combat skills – thanks to Helena, tossing her back. There was nothing personal with Helena; you were just following orders. Even in your semi-brainwashed state, you still held no ill intention towards her.

Her brown eyes glared daggers at you. Grabbing her combat knife from her holster, she raised it up, getting into her stance that you were very familiar with. It was one of the disadvantages that Helena should have figured would happen. “I’m not going to have you take this plane down.” The brunette rushed forward, thrusting her knife towards you.

You easily disarmed her before she could comprehend what was happening; the sound of metal sliding across the floor made Helena realize she was pressed against your chest. You had her in a chokehold.

“I would suggest you stop before you hurt yourself.” You warned. The voice changer embedded in the mask gave your voice a deeper octave than usual, almost raspy sounding.

“And why should you care?” She used the back of her head to hit your mask, making you stumble. Even though the mask was well intact, you could definitely feel the impact of that. The throbbing in your lower jaw being evidence of that. Helena pulled out her pistol, aiming it directly at you. You merely raised your hands up as if you were surrendering.

“What do you think you are doing, (y/n)?!” Svetlana’s angry tone through your mic made you silent. You would have said something but the fact the brunette was still aiming the gun at you made you use your quick reflexes. You had seen an emergency button for the cargo hold and a parachute right next to it, but damn.

That’s when you decided to react.

“Think fast.” You said, tossing a ball from your pocket, throwing it at Helena. The ball then opened up, releasing a grey smoke-like fog into the cargo holder. The distraction, indicated by Helena’s rough coughing, gave you enough time to hit the emergency button. A loud siren alerted everyone, whoever was on the plane, that the plane was destabilized and predicted to crash.

“See you later.” You spoke, having grabbed the parachute and jumped off the cargo hold.

“Helena, are you okay?!” Leon’s worried voice spoke through her ear piece.

“I’m not too sure. There’s some kind of gas the person released into the cargo. I don’t know what it is-“ She gasped, feeling as if the gas itself had contained sand particles; that’s how dry whatever this gas was. The brunette tried her best to stumble over the stairs to make sure the plane wouldn’t launch her out.

This wasn’t how she expected to die.

* * *

“I’ve gotta admit, you aren’t too bad for an old geezer.” Jake taunted. A satisfied, almost sick, smirk adorned his lips. The tall male was panting against the plane’s controls while Leon had his back pressed against the locked cabin’s doors. Something wet was on Leon’s cheek, making the blonde wipe a gloved hand on it.

Well, damn. The kid actually left a cut on him.

“You aren’t too shabby yourself.” He rushed forward once again.

Both men exchanged blow for blow. Leon had precisely used his kicks more, but Jake was an all versatile fighter. He had to admit the kid had some potential, but was mentally disappointed he would use his expertise for chaos. Jake returned Leon’s kicks with counters of his own, using more of his fists and a mix of kicks that actually made Leon think more on his toes.

The men would have continued with their little encounter until the loud automated system spoke through the intercom; the sudden shift in altitude caused the plane to shake, making the occupants stumble on their feet.

“Well, looks like that’s my cue. I’ll mess with you later, old man.” Jake kicked open the pilot’s door, jumping out. Leon would have been concerned where exactly the younger male jumped to, but the fact he didn’t see him anymore made him reconsider that thought. The agent quickly briefed Hunnigan, and within seconds, she helped unlock the door.

“Helena, are you okay?!” The gasping and coughing from his partner’s signal made the blonde worried. He already lost one partner, he didn’t need to lose another one. Damn him if the mysterious figure got away, all he cared about was if he and Helena would survive this. He could hear her stumbling to try to keep her balance, the loud wind making the communication slightly difficult, meaning the cargo hold was open.

He wouldn’t blame her for this. Not at all. Leon was the type to take things as they come, even if he was strict at times.

“Looks like a repeat of China, right, Hunnigan?” Leon hopped into the captain’s seat, quickly activating the buttons and switches. After a slight scold from his support, the blonde finally got to man the plane. Hunnigan gave him the precise coordinates where he could crash-land the plane to where he and Helena would still be near the mansion but not take so much damage.

“Helena, think you can hold on to something?”

“Yeah. Why?” The brunette grasped onto the metal bar that was on the cargo hold’s mini stairs as if her life depended on it.

“We’re gonna have a pretty rough landing. So hold tight.” Hearing the plane’s engines roar wildly, Helena grasped the bar to the point that her own knuckles were turning white.

“O-oh god.” She gasped, feeling the plane hit something until it tumbled downwards. The brunette closed her eyes, unsure of what the future would hold.

* * *

“What took ya so long?” Jake called. He was grasping onto your legs, using you as a leverage as you floated downwards to where the front of the mansion was.

“Had to get rid of a big pest.” Before you could say anything else, Svetlana congratulated the both of you on your work. From her office, Svetlana had seen the plane go downwards to an undiscovered portion of the area that consisted mainly of forest. That pesky agent would take a while to really get anywhere; this was excellent. A loud boom sounded from the distance where the plane had disappeared to, making her lips break into a taunting smile.

“Excellent job, you two. You may return to your stations.” Cutting off the communication, the Russian woman finished her notes. Fixing the last button on her blue blouse, the door to her office opened. Her political advisor notified her of the plane that would be taking off for the meeting that she would rightfully interrupted with good reason. While on her private plane, the woman made sure to focus on the news; the recently unified Slavic Republic were debating on political parties and candidates; the topics she was sure would bring the entire world to a standstill.

Feeling the smooth silk of her blouse rub against the gigantic scar on her back, Svetlana closed her eyes in contemplation. She didn’t get the scar naturally; the events leading up to the scar were very vivid in her mind.

* * *

_“You must understand that the Belikovas have been denied in power by the country of Russia because of who we were descended from.” A man in his early forties spoke, in their mother tongue, to a twenty year old Svetlana. She had recently completed her new license to act as the instructor for her family’s private military sector. The blonde woman was only briefed that her father needed her as soon as possible. “The lost duchess Anastasia,” He continued. “We were destined for greatness but at what cost? For us to pretend that our heritage was nothing but a conspiracy theory?”_

_Getting up from his desk, he motioned for her to follow him to a room where various status and other luxurious items were held. Most of them belonging to the “lost lineage.” Her father stopped in front one of the paintings, that was the final portrait belonging to the last Tsar of Russia. Pulling the painting out of its position revealed a lock. “We, Belikovas, have a grand plan to take back what is rightfully ours.” Turning the key sideways, a loud rumble came from the wall, revealing a secret passage that led downwards._

_“What the government doesn’t know is we have our aid from the Ashford family. I’m sure you know of them, Svetlana.” The blonde woman nodded, following her father down to a secret laboratory facility. For decades, the Ashford family had been working on developing a strain of what they named as the Veronica virus; but it came with flaws that Alexia had figured out from her father’s notes. These notes were achieved via intelligence, with many failing due to her brother’s obsessive tendencies to protect his sister and the research at all costs._

_“Not that they did so willingly…” Her father’s blue eyes scanned over the various equipment used to set up their own strain of the virus, using Alexia’s notes to create the perfect strain. Svetlana was administered a dose of it before being prepared to be placed in cryostasis. “Promise me that you will give power back to the Belikova name; even if I’m dead and gone when you wake up in fifteen years, promise me you will obtain international power and influence.”_

_“Of course. I only serve to please, father.” Her last words were spoken before she fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

It was when she was woken up by the last servant that belonged to the Belikova estate that she soon realized what happened to her father. The KGB somehow figured out what her father was planning to do in trying to rebel against Soviet Russia; it was only a miracle that they hadn’t figured out or found the key to her father’s facility, having thrown the key away down a sewage pipe to ensure no one would know except for his trustworthy servant – the same one who had woken her up from her sleep. The virus enhanced her already natural intelligence, but she was surprised at the strength the virus gave her; she could easily disarm assassins with no problem, but the fact she could even toss a more than two hundred pound man around like a hacky sack was quite hilarious.

Which meant that the plan would come so easily to her.

With her natural beauty, charisma, grace and deception that rivaled even Alexia Ashford’s, Svetlana was able to secure her power with the Eastern Slav Republic. She did fail her father in that account; it wasn’t Russia that she was able to obtain power from, but she did ensure that power did come to her. Yes, it was a pity that she had to start everything from scratch, having her life’s research implemented behind the citizen’s trust.

Until that pesky agent and spy had to ruin her agenda; Svetlana was lucky that her mastery at deception came in hand to be able to disappear from the public.

“We’ve arrived, Ms. Belikova.”

“Good. It’s time to show whose back in charge.” Climbing out of the plane and with a silent command, the bodyguards quickly disabled the perfect Tyrants to accompany her. To people, this would be insane – but to her, she had yet to tell the people why she had created these monstrosities. She knew she would be able to gain their trust.

One little lie couldn’t hurt, after all.

* * *

“Damn it.” Leon hissed. He activated his piece to make sure that Helena was okay. When he heard some coughing and gasping, along with her angrily scolding him to get a pilot’s license, the blonde knew the brunette was okay.

“Well, don’t sleep on the job, Helena.” He kicked open the pilot’s door, heading to where she was from the outside. After helping Helena up, the two agents began to patrol through the dark forest. If that wasn’t enough, the fact it was still cloudy and dark made the forest a bit of a hassle to really explore. They were just lucky that Hunnigan’s signal didn’t cut off, and with her coordinates, the two were outside of a graveyard.

“Shoot for the head.” Leon instructed, allowing Helena to go first. Disarming a couple of zombies, the two ventured across to where Leon noticed the gated area where his wife had solved a puzzle there. They couldn’t have gone through there because there was nothing new to look for, meaning Leon and Helena would have to go through the other door. It turned out to be a shed, but not just any shed either. There were grenade launcher ammo scattered on the floor, some first aid spray and some shotgun shells.

“Looks like whoever was in here was prepared.” Clocking the shotgun back, Helena readied it.

“Definitely.”

“You don’t think maybe it was…”

“No. She didn’t carry a grenade launcher with her.” Leon corrected Helena. His wife wasn’t the type of person to go in with guns blazing. After all, he was the one that had to deal with her scolding during missions that it was really unlikely. Besides, he still remembered the Beretta 92/FS that she carried with her, refusing to even use a shotgun when the situation called for it.

_“Why would you want to waste bullets when there’s plenty of handgun ammo? It’s much more versatile and easier to use if you ask me.”_ Her words played in his mind as if she were there, making him glance around.

“Leon? Is something wrong?” The worry in Helena's voice made the government agent shake his head.

“It’s nothing, Helena. I just… remembered something.” He sighed, readying his handgun. Hopefully, the two would find you soon. There was still a lot of the mansion he still had yet to discover.

“Alright. Lead the way, Leon.”

* * *

“I still don’t trust that bitch.”

“You should be careful of what you say here, Jake.” You scolded, eyeing the camera that was keeping an eye on you both. Svetlana wasn’t stupid when she left for her meeting. Hearing a bang, your eyes widened. Jake had pulled out his Nine-Oh-Nine and shot the surveillance camera, making the bodyguards lose vision on you both. He quickly locked the door, using his unnatural strength to easily push a crate located in the room to barricade it.

“Well, looks like we won’t have that kind of problem anymore now.” He leaned against the crate, crossing his arms.

“Unbelievable.” You nodded.

“Listen here, what you did was absolutely stupid. I’ll keep reminding you of that until the day you die.” Jake’s tone took a more somber direction, making you simply glare at him. “But I’m not going to be here acting like some lapdog to that Russian bitch.”

“Right. Get on with it. You sound like a broken record.”

“Aren’t you feisty?” Jake chuckled, a bit amused. Well, you reminded him of a certain blonde haired woman that would make some quite… clever remarks – he would give Sherry that much credit. “Besides, since your agenda here is done wouldn’t you _like_ to have your freedom? Stop having that revenge of yours being delayed?”

You lifted your head at the sound of that.

“I’m listening.”

“You already have superpowers. What the hell are you waiting for? Svetlana to give you the order to go and kill Leon and the woman in red?”

“Yes. It is what I can do. It’s the least to show my appreciation towards-“

“The bitch whose keeping my mother hostage? You forget that don’t you? Or is it because it’s just your selfish, American ways that keep coming up out of habit? Caring _very little_ for any damage you cause or the lives who are taken as long as you’re the hero.” At his little retort, within seconds, Jake found himself against the wall with a knife pressed against his throat. Your smoldering (color) eyes just daring him to finish whatever else he was going to say.

“What? Did I hurt your _feelings_ or something?”

You cocked your head to the side, amused. “Even staring at the face of death, you still laugh at it.” Your voice came out almost in a whisper. Your heartstrings pulled; you swore you've said something similar to a certain ex-husband of yours.

“Considering it has failed to come for me multiple times, I can laugh at it all I want, sweetheart.” Feeling the knife shake in your grasp, you pulled away from him.

“Fucking asshole.”

“I’ve been called worse.” Dusting himself off, the younger male continued. “Besides… wouldn’t you _want_ to break out of here? We’ve gotten what we wanted. What Svetlana doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.” He continued, having already calculated the plan in his head. Jake would just hope the bargain would be useful for you to agree. “You could at least help me steal one of those fighter jets that she keeps around in the underground. Help me see my mom at least one last time before she kicks the bucket.”

At the mention of his sick mother, you couldn’t help but sympathize with the guy even though he was becoming a pain in your ass. Sighing, you placed the knife back in your holster. “Alright then. You help me break out, kill Ada Wong, maybe even give my ex-husband a broken nose or two, and then I’ll help you steal a jet out of here. Sound like a deal?”

There was banging on the door, hearing some men talk in Russian. The banging grew louder and louder as they tried to destroy the door. Even though the wooden crate looked as if it might weigh a ton, even it was going to be too loose to hold on. Time was running out and the ball was all in Jake’s court.

Clocking his Nine-Oh-Nine, Jake got into position, getting cover behind one of the statues in the room. “Alright, lady.” He motioned with his arm, lifting his index finger. “I’m only helping you because I want a rematch with that pathetic husband of yours. At least he can put up a fight.” After the last several bangs, the guards finally kicked down the door, breaking the crate. Gunshots were fired; both sides leaving bullet holes in the various items and walls inside the room.

Once the men were out of bullets, you and Jake quickly disarmed all of the guards, knocking them out. Well, it seemed having two superpowered freaks was going to be causing quite a mess. With how hard you both either kicked or punched the guards, they would be knocked out for hours.

You both started running for the exit of the dormitory, panting. “I think you forget that he’s been a government agent for nine years. It comes with the package.”

“Well, he’ll be tossed around like one when I’m done with him.” Jake scoffed. He still wouldn't mention how much of a complete _idiot_ that agent was despite his reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so... sorry if this seemed very rushed but this is simply an interlude to help me work easier with what I had planned. With several delays including writer's block, lost inspiration, my birthday, and a car accident, my brain just didn't remember what bits and pieces I had established to continue this story. So this interlude will do for now. Small update, but there's a lot more to come. Also, I may have done some mistakes due to loss of memory so I apologize if something seems to be repeated in this chapter.
> 
> Also, several headcanons I will list here:  
>  ** _1.)_** Jake would be the type to resent Americans, considering he comes from Edonia and his background with the Edonian Civil War would cause him to mistrust them. His interactions with Chris was definitely implied so I tried implementing that to him.  
>   
>  ** _2.)_** I feel that Svetlana's past is already shady enough, so it wouldn't surprised me if she was used as some kind of "weapon" to gain influence for a much larger agenda that was never revealed in Damnation; so you can say I'm trying to implement some original ideas into this. Also, there's a heavy implication that her unnatural fighting abilities are not because of her expertise...  
>   
>  ** _3.)_** The reader's personality seems to keep doing a 180 degree change or isn't consistent from the previous chapter. However, my headcanon for this is I believe that with how much of a dose the P30 gave the reader, she isn't completely brainwashed. With the only reference of it being used on Jill, there's not a lot with what was said during the progress. So who knows if Jill could've kept fighting or had free will at some point; tried to base that the reader still retained most of her personality.  
>   
>  Other than that I'm not sure how I will handle Jake and the reader's interactions. Suggestions are definitely welcomed. All I can say is they're definitely establishing some partner-in-crime dynamic if there's any implications of it.


	9. Too Good to Be True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I severely apologize for making promises I thought I could keep but I did keep the one about this being the last update of the year. Updates have been severely delayed due to personal issues but I finally found time to revamp and fix a chapter I had written to reward myself for doing well in college. Updates will happen but more infrequently since I will be accepted into the nursing program soon. I won't make anymore update promises at all. Period. I didn't forget this story at all and am glad people have patiently waited.
> 
> I _am_ thinking of revamping or making a Devil May Cry series; so if I don't work on this for awhile, it might be because of the other works.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to you all who stuck around, btw. You guys totally deserve it.
> 
> Note: There's more Jake and Reader in this.

“You needed a security pass to break through? Here.” You heard the sound of something plastic being tossed to the air, grabbing it. Another thud made you glance at your partner-in-crime. Jake had kicked another bodyguard against the wall, making sure he was unconscious along with the other guards he had piled on top of the other. The guards all had broken down the wooden crate, but it was completely futile. After all, they didn’t expect Jake to knock them out cold.

“Was that really necessary?” You side glanced at him, almost baffled at how easily he could wipe the floor without much of a care.

“ _Now_ you’re complaining? Well, excuse me princess, but I just gave us access to the security to this whole funhouse.” You couldn’t argue with that notion. Having found the security station in the laboratory, you and Jake settled inside. You were grateful for the increased time Jake gave you, being able to use the ID to gain access to blueprints of the base, along with other information.

A deal was a deal, whether or not you would both encounter Leon and Helena again.

* * *

“Huh. Talk about déjà vu.”

“What?” You turned to Jake, seeing he was keeping himself comfortable, leaning against the glass window.

“It wasn’t that long ago I was in a situation like this with Sherry. You know, the whole breaking out and hacking into security systems.” The mention of the cheerful, bubbly woman, made you chuckle as you continued to type more info to get deeper into the database.

“Funny. I’ll tell her you said hi once we get out.” Once the last of the security was removed and the crucial information was extracted, you and Jake heard the sound of a metal door being opened; almost as if it was an elevator door.

“Well, hello. What do we have here?” Jake leaned over at the secret entrance. You looked on as well, not aware of this being an actual thing. You glanced at him, wondering if he wanted to go check it out. Hearing his footsteps against the metal, confirming your suspicions, you followed him out.

“Let’s check out B3, shall we?” Pressing the button, the elevator closed the doors behind you. The fact neither of you didn’t know what the doors would hold made you both grip the handle of your handguns tightly. Once the creak of the doors opened, you and Jake made your way to what looked to be several tubes and tanks filled with various creatures. You named each one you passed, knowing them due to the exclusive information the US government was given regarding the Spencer Mansion incident.

“Is this what Svetlana’s cooking up? ‘cause I’m not sure I’d want a taste of her cooking.” Jake mumbled mostly to himself. If anything, he was surprised she even had enough money to have a laboratory underneath a fake one.

“Oh shush. Besides, this seems like her work.” You turned to Jake, “Gives a good reason for that bitch in red to come in here.” Going through another door, you and Jake were met with overwhelming heat.

“Sheesh. Feels like a sauna in here. I should’ve ditched my shirt back there.”

Jake tensed, hearing claws scraping against the metal walls. He mentioned a watch out, readying his gun.

Remembering what was on the database, you quickly loaded your handgun as well. The sudden screech belonging to a chimera caught you off guard, being pinned down by it. The impact caused your handgun to slip from your hands. You used your hands and feet to struggle against the creature, letting out a yelp as it got near your face, some ugly goo coming out, tilting your head to the side to avoid it.

“What the hell is _that_ thing?” Hearing several gunshots, the creature let out a screech before falling flat on its back. You kicked the human-fly hybrid off of you.

“A chimera.” You answered, grabbing the handgun off from the floor, panting.

“You stay behind me.” Jake pulled you back. “You might have superpowers, sweetheart, but I don’t think you’re strong enough to even kill a creature with just force if it can pin you down like a puppet.”

As if the gods were somehow listening, Jake heard another screech. The chimera had thought it had blindsided him, leaping off the crates towards Jake’s back. It did not expect the harsh kick it received, the force flinging against the metal wall. The sickening crack of its bones made you wince for a split second.

“Ew…” Jake’s face scrunched up in disgust, realizing that the chimera left some residue on his boots. “Now I remember why I don’t do that anymore.”

“Psh. And you said I was the superficial American.”

Shaking the dead chimera remnants off of him, Jake led the way.

“You’re still American. It counts.”

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen, I must say, it’s good to be back.” Svetlana sauntered into the room, causing the audience attending the Unite Nations meeting to let out a startled gasp. Leaders who had no clue of her were simply confused while the older leaders - aware of her previous illicit activities - were whispering amongst one another, skeptical about what she had in mind. Seeing that familiar poise, grace and wit that carried with Svetlana, it was as if they were seeing a ghost.

Eventually, someone had to say something.

“Svetlana Belikova, I thought we did you in.” The Russian president retorted, side glancing at the United States president, making the blonde woman scoff. The new US president was aware of the files he had to read when he was sworn in after the previous died during the Tall Oaks incident.

“You really thought so? Do not worry about my intentions. For I am here to announce my proposition for peace.”

“Peace? You’ve got to be kidding me.” The United States president protested. “Why should we trust _you_? Look at the damage you caused to your own country.”

Svetlana’s lips turned up in a demure smile. “Of course. Keep telling yourself that, Mr. President. Should I remind the UN here who was responsible for the origin of the collateral damage caused by every bioterrorism threat?” She proceeded to show photos of the various incidents that occurred, listing them by timeline.

Of course, the Mansion Incident would be first in regards to creation of the viruses that were sold in the black market in present time.

“1998, Raccoon City. Origin of the first bio terroristic outbreak, I may add.” She continued, eventually listing the foreign countries during the expose. At the mention of said countries, the leaders only lowered their heads in shame. Now having the audience’s attention, the blonde continued. “Now, who may I ask is responsible for the damage?” Her lips formed a thin line.

“The BSAA's origin of country? The United States of America.”

“How dare you?!” The US president stood up from his seat, appalled.

“I should ask you the same thing. Why did you allow your own organization, backed up by all of the wonderful leaders in this convention, to cause so much damage to the countries they were dispatched in? Tell me, what _has_ the BSAA done that has been beneficial to the world because the pictures here paint a thousand words.” At the retort, the president was silenced, sitting back down. Even if the UN did not want to admit it to themselves, there was too damage. 

Yes, the years apart may have given the country effected time to recover, but how were they supposed to stop the cycle? More than twenty years later and it seems as if their efforts were simply in vain. A somber silence echoed in the room.

“These events were the reason why I was about to make my broadcast many years ago until the United States of America and Russia decided to interrupt.” If looks could kill, the Russian and American presidents would be done right there on the spot. “In order to obtain peace, I believe that we must fight fire with fire.” At the mention of her statement, a loud boom echoed in the building. Dust collected from the other side of the room as a part of the entrance was destroyed. Standing in the middle of the dust was a tyrant, causing the leaders in the room to hastily find an entrance.

“Do not be alarmed. Sit down, everyone. It will not hurt you.”

“Are you mad?! This is why the BSAA was formed, so we wouldn’t have to deal with insane people like you!” The blonde closed her eyes, shaking her head. Oh they had no idea.

“If you can’t trust me… then allow me to demonstrate.”

Svetlana snapped her fingers at the tyrant, pointing at a leader who had gotten stuck in the rubble. Every step the tyrant made the building shake. Everyone looked on in horror, wondering what the creature would do. The tyrant lifted the rubble, allowing the man to get out free before picking him up and plopped him down on his chair. Well, practically breaking it due to the tyrant’s strength, but it was excusable; the bigger picture here being the tyrant didn’t actually kill the guy.

Now this development intrigued everyone who weren’t deeply affected by the bioterrorism.

The stunned silence led Svetlana to continue. “Look at that, ladies and gentlemen. That, right here, is our solution. If we cannot stop bioterrorism with our own force, then we must use inhuman powers; turn something malicious into something beneficial for everyone. If you join my cause, I assure you that we will not need the disastrous help that the United States has been granting us.” Her hazel eyes flashed for a second with amusement, changing the picture to a photograph of Ada Wong on the projection screen.

“After all, if even the CIA’s best agent – Leon S. Kennedy – couldn’t capture Ada Wong in the past decade, whose to say they can be relied on? She _is_ public enemy number one, yet allowed her freedom. So I ask you to please reconsider my offer.” Her piercing blue eyes demanded the attention of everyone as the tyrant stood beside her. Every single word that wasn’t spoken, she could tell that they were deeply considering this.

The United States president however, was not, and she could tell by the venom in his eyes. His side glance was filled with disappointment for even his ally, the Russian president, was also deeply considering the proposition.

“Now. Who is all in favor? Let’s stop wasting our hardworking people’s money and do something about the threat. Remove useless help that we are providing for organizations like TerraSave and The BSAA. They have done nothing, much less the United States’ own Intel.”

A pregnant pause in the room until finally a leader asked the question everyone was afraid to ask.

“How _did_ you control that monster?”

“Simple, really. A vaccine of sorts. Do not be alarmed. It will not kill you.” She continued explaining, using Ada Wong’s exact words in their chance meeting, making the leaders interested. [1] “Are there any more questions?”

The audience reluctantly began to clap, most of them being leaders who weren’t in anyway or form affected by the various outbreaks but were desperate to ensure their own country’s security. Pleased with the reaction, Svetlana ordered her tyrant to leave the building as she explained how the exchange would go about with the leaders.

It was a positive win for the woman, for sure, if it weren’t for a personnel who was urgently whispering to meet outside the room.

“I will be back. This is important regarding my proposition, ladies and gentlemen.” She rushed over to her personnel; her brown eyes glaring daggers at him.

“Ms. Belikova, I’ve been informed by the last remaining conscious guard that Jake Muller and (y/n) (l/n) have broken out of their containment. An alarm was breached about our database being hacked into.”

Svetlana had a thoughtful expression on her, but then again, why would she need to think? She always had a plan B and C. She had been fooled once, but she wouldn’t be fooled again. The blonde knew Jake Muller would be an issue since day one but the unlikely duo working together to oppose her? Impossible.

“Do not worry about it. I have just the thing to disrupt their escape.” Reaching into her breast pocket, she pulled out what looked to be a small pin and pressed the middle.

She would make sure her alliances were kept; Svetlana played the tune and everyone would dance to it.

The duo were simply flies trapped in her spider’s web.

* * *

“Wow. These things really move.” Jake whistled, having knocked out a crimson head. He didn’t think the zombies were able to match even a little bit of his speed. You rolled your eyes at him, wondering why the hell he wasn’t taking this more seriously.

You managed to fight your way through more areas of the laboratory, seeing the same pair of doors leading to a similar looking elevator. This elevator led to some spiral stairs, making you and Jake glance at each other.

“I swear if this leads back to the mansion, I am going to be pissed.”

“I actually would agree with that sentiment.” You would have continued if a sudden pull in your chest, where the P30 was attached, caused you to drop your gun with a loud clatter and clutch your chest. Why was it so painful? You weren’t having a heart attack were you? You kneeled down, panting heavily. An order was suddenly heard through your earpiece, making your vision black out.

All the images that led you here were suddenly triggered; and you swore you couldn’t control your body anymore. [2]

“Hey, (y/n). You okay?” Jake’s mask of being a complete asshole was shattered in that instance. You were probably his only chance at reuniting with his mother again, he didn’t need to lose the opportunity now; or was it something he couldn’t quite put his finger on? Whatever it was, he knew something was happening all because of that damn device.

What exactly did Svetlana do to you?

“Hey, (y/n), what’s going on? Answer _me_.” He asked one more time, almost growling the last word, placing a hand on your shoulder as you breathed heavily. The anger not directed at you but more at the Russian bitch – even if she wasn’t Russian. His train of thought was broken when he felt a tight grip on the arm that was gripping your shoulder, noticing your iris flashed red for a moment.

“Get. Off. Of. ME!” You yelled, kicking him away from you. Jake slid back, catching himself on the floor. You were crouched down, simply snarling at him before getting into a very unusual fighting stance. [3] It was as if the transformation made a 360 on your personality and behavior; almost as if you were just an animal.

“(y/n), snap out of it!” Jake yelled, hoping you were in there somewhere. Recognizing that you weren’t about to listen nor lower your stance, Jake got into his. Well, if this was going to be how he would have to snap you out of it, then so be it.

“Don’t make me hurt you.”

* * *

“This isn't good, Leon.” Helena commented on the feed that Hunnigan was able to broadcast to them; using a powerful, yet cryptic server to pass the almost nonexistent signal in the mansion. Leon shook his head; he already had enough problems. The fact these politicians had no idea what they were getting into.

It didn’t matter if a monster helped a human being; a monster is a monster, there was no grey area when it came to him or the United States.

“If anything, Helena, you can say this _is_ good timing. Even if the United Nations is in agreement with Svetlana’s plan,” Hunnigan quoted, sarcasm implied. “At least two of our best agents are at the source. If you destroy the source of the virus, then we won’t have any problems with those creatures but I can’t say the same about the politicians. We may need to find a vaccine for whatever she proposed.”

“A rescue mission turned into a priority mission. Didn’t expect to see that one coming.” Leon bitterly commented. It reminded him of the Los Illuminados incident; that mission turned from a simple rescue/escort mission into a priority to eliminate the virus while in Spain. The memories of that mission made him frown.

Leon did not need his conscience plaguing his mind; the guilt wasn’t a very good timing by contrast.

“Understood, Hunnigan. Leon and I will do our best to gain access to the source.” Helena responded, cutting off the communication. A sudden beep caused her to raise an eyebrow. A text? Thinking it was probably more info from Intel, she pressed the icon but with what her eyes saw, her lips formed a straight thin line.

It was a personal text from Ada.

“Left you a gift; you’re welcome.”

Helena made a noise of disbelief. “Is that _Ada’s_ personal number?”

“She’s the one who informed me of my wife being here, Helena.” Leon, still keeping his calm and professional demeanor, opened the door leading into a safe house, seeing that one item box that kept haunting him for his life. Acid shells belonging to a grenade launcher. Tossing them to Helena, the brunette couldn’t help but point out how much Ada was the catalyst for everything to Leon.

“I don’t want to argue about her. Not here. Not now.”

“Really? Last time I checked, your wife has every bit of reason to leave you. Give me a valid reason why you have that woman’s number. Entertain me because that’s why your wife is _missing_ , Leon. You might be older than me but are you seriously that dense?”

Leon sighed; some things just never changed. He really was bad with women. “Ada and I…” He paused, wondering how to carefully word his next sentence. “We used to have romantic liaisons every now and then in between missions if I bumped into her.” [4]

“How long ago was this?” Helena’s features hardened. If he said it was recently, she would chew him out. The brunette was the one who had a good fill of all the venting and ranting that his wife frequently did through text so she knew, more or less, the history between Ada and Leon after the trio were back from the Hong Kong mission. 

All Helena wanted to know was where Leon stood even after all the crap they would go through to retrieve her only friend in the CIA.

“Before I met and started dating (y/n). I stopped doing it after. Can’t blame a guy. I was single back then.” He opened the doorknob leading outside, hearing a loud screech. Snatching the grenade launcher from Helena’s hands, he loaded it up with the acid rounds. A reptilian-like creature started hopping against the walls, leaping for a swipe towards Helena.

“Get down!” Moving her out of the way, Leon fired one round, hearing the hunter’s whimpering as it fell to the ground. Firing one more, the hunter finally let out a dying roar before falling flat on its back. Getting near the creature, Helena flinched in disgust.

“What _was_ that?”

“A hunter.” Leon handed her back the grenade launcher. “You’re welcome, by the way.” He motioned for her to climb up the stairs. “We need to get moving and stop with all this story telling. Maybe I’ll tell you the rest of the story another time, but right now isn’t exactly good.”

Switching the acid rounds for normal grenade rounds, Helena loaded up the launcher. 

“You’re right.”

As they continued on, searching each room for a clue that led to some insane puzzle, Leon’s mind was overthinking about the situation. Maybe he would glad Helena called him out on his behavior someday but he still couldn’t put his finger on why he was so adamant about Ada. His mind would argue, throughout the years that she was no good for him. A freelance spy whose employer was to anyone who paid her the best, but yet here he was – still wrapped around her finger even though she was just a fleeting, ephemeral ghost.

Was it because she always saved his life when she had every opportunity to kill him? He wouldn’t know.

Leon wished he had an answer but even after more than a decade since he first met the Asian woman, he still didn’t have one and probably never would. All he understood is she was a key part into making him into the person he is today. Maybe if he hadn’t slept in later and arrived to work on time, the events that unfolded would have never taken place. [5]

If the circumstances were different, would he still be fixated on Ada?

There were too many what ifs and he couldn’t afford to guilt himself into thinking about the past.

Leon just hoped it wasn’t too late to preserve his future.

* * *

You leaped towards Jake, throwing various punches and kicks that he wouldn’t admit were painful as hell. With the increased agility, noticing your sudden favoritism of flips and leaps, you were being a pain in the ass to him.

Jake tried his best to parry and block every move you threw at him, but nothing seemed to work with you. He even went so far as to try to throw you away from him, trying not to land a kick or fist into your face or body. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so soft because he was given a boot to the face when you swooped your leg under his feet, tripping him and then landing a swift kick to his head when he kneeled for balance, launching him across the room. The sound of the metal crate denting echoed in the increasingly hot room.

“Damn, you sure can kick. Guess those super powers gave you extra strength.” 

You sauntered towards him, grabbing his arm and twisting it. Jake’s next retort was interrupted by a yell of pain. He swore if you didn’t let go of it in the next five minutes, maybe you’d be strong enough to rip it off of its socket. Jake tried to lift himself up with his other arm. You weren’t that heavy but damn it; he did not want to lose an arm.

“(y/n), wake up. Don’t you recognize me?” His teeth were grinding against each other as he tried to pull through the pain. Jake should have been more prepared for this; he let his guard down and this is what he got in return. It wasn’t your fault but damn him for not being able to do anything. The feeling of hopelessness was creeping up and he didn’t want to feel that again.

“I hope you enjoy your gift, Mr. Muller.” Svetlana’s voice broke through his transmitter. God damn it. Now it made sense; how your behavior suddenly changed and did a complete turnaround. He should have ordered you to throw out your headset.

“The hell are you talking about?” Jake gasped.

From her private seat in the jet that she was taking back to the mansion, Svetlana smirked. She would have preferred to get rid of his sickly mother but where was the fun in that? It would be like putting an animal out of its misery. No, she wanted him to simply suffer.

“The P30, of course. I’ve injected more into her body.” She could hear Jake’s colorful vocabulary on the other end, making her smile. “Mr. Muller, you should have thought twice when it came to betraying me since now (y/n) is under _my_ full control. I would have personally enjoyed the show myself, but I don’t want it to end right away.” In her native a tongue, a command was given, prompting you to stop. You glanced down at him; a mask of coldness and distance was embedded onto your face.

“As for you, Jake Muller…” Her voice was seeped in venom for the Edonian. “I hope you enjoy the idea of fighting her more frequently, because you will, due to her new position as my personal bodyguard and retainer. If you two didn’t break out of your cells, then this unfortunate event wouldn’t have happened, would it?” Once more, she gave another command, prompting you to turn from him.

“Objective understood.” Jake almost winced at how professional you sounded. You began to parkour, doing various flips on the crates to exit the area. 

Leaning his head back against the metal crate, he couldn’t believe what just happened. The Edonian male should have known if something came too easy in life, there was a catch somewhere. The plan was too good to be true, but there was one thing that made him pull himself together. He slid himself up, snapping the bone back into place. The pain having gone away due to his abilities he gained from his deadbeat father.

“I’ll get us both out of here, (y/n).” Jake’s eyes narrowed at the floor as if he could envision Svetlana’s dead body there. He clocked his nine-oh-nine. She just started a war; and he would end it.

“I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I've made some headcanons about certain sequences and notes regarding the numbers.
> 
> [1]: Reference to [ this scene](https://youtu.be/aZPLMUY9O1Q)  
> [2]: This is a headcanon regarding how I think the P30 works since Resident Evil 5 was vague. Pretty much, Svetlana gave reader a trigger word; something to make the P30 work even more efficiently. When this happens, reader-chan loses all control and simply acts according to the device. She is not herself, answering a review I've gotten about this. So reader does have freedom to choose, but in the end, she really doesn't.  
> [3]: Reference to [ Jill Valentine's fighting stance](https://youtu.be/ZpcPdjnhjVo?t=5s) in Marvel vs Capcom 3 during her intros.  
> [4]: Reminder of possible Resident Evil: Damnation commentary about Leon and Ada having romantic liaisons but was never really written in. People say its a rumor but I'm sticking to this headcanon.  
> [5]: Forgot to include this but in the Resident Evil 2 novelization, it's implied that if Leon had gone to work on time - instead of getting over his recently broken up relationship at the time by drinking the night before and sleeping in late - he may have not ever survived the Raccoon City incident; this is what it's referring to. What would have happened if he arrived on time, you know?  
> 
> 
> Also, is Jake developing feelings for reader? Not too sure myself. Haha. I did not write it with that intention. The story's been naturally writing itself out with my notes. Leave comments and feedback, please! I do know next chapter will be Ada-centric since we have no idea where the hell she is.
> 
> Random Note: Nine chapters in and I forgot Svetlana doesn't have blue eyes. #FailOnAuthor'sPart.


	10. Chapter X Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So during my downtime, I've managed to make some time to adjust the preview I've had planned out for Chapter X for some time. Ada is so difficult to write, I swear I wonder if it's on purpose.
> 
> On a personal update, I did manage to pass one out of the two tests for my nursing program; the other I have yet to take and have been studying for a good month now. So if I don't get Chapter X uploaded until April, that's definitely why.
> 
> This preview is just proof that I have been working on Chapter X since January 6th. (Holy crap. 2 months, guys. 2 months that Ada has been giving me problems.) I also have more ideas to advance the story in the meantime. What this preview does reveal is more implications about what _really_ gives Svetlana her almost super human like capabilities and what Ada's been doing in the meantime.

This information couldn’t be right.

For the first time in the many decades Ada Wong spent in her espionage career, she was left speechless at the information that she got a hold of in the database regarding a certain Svetlana Belikova. Her brown eyes actually read over the sentence regarding the Madame President – a fact that made her do a double take.

When was the last time Ada had heard about this virus? Her mind tried to find an answer for her; the only one being a briefing she had back when she worked with Wesker. For whatever reason or another, he didn’t deploy her on a certain assignment, having gone himself to retrieve a virus sample that he felt she couldn’t get her hands on. It was unfortunate really, considering his report made the incident itself seem a load of fun.

Reading more in the database, her mind was a bit puzzled. Nothing she couldn’t handle but it made her do a double take. Was this really the explanation for being outdone in battle? Ada knew something was wrong with that woman; something inhuman about her. With how efficient and skilled the Madame President was in her combat skills to the point that they even out did Ada’s own precise combat training.

“I see you must find me fascinating, Ms. Wong. Did you get everything you needed?” Svetlana’s cal and collected voice snapped Ada out of her train of thought. Her green eyes peered down at the blonde woman’s face through the P.D.A.

“Arrogance doesn’t suit you, Svetlana. You should do a better security check on your systems.” Ada retorted, having encrypted the info she had gotten. She didn’t bother to listen to everything Svetlana was beaming about, only selectively hearing certain terms that seemed very peculiar.

“If I wasn’t mistaken Svetlana, I would think you’re obsessed with bees.” **[1]**

The mention of her destroyed Dominant Species Plagas laboratory was met with a scowl from the blonde woman. Svetlana needed to learn to take a joke sometimes, Ada mentally scoffed.

“That’s where you’re wrong for I didn’t have my own minion of worker bees – if you would like to call them as such but now that I do,” As if on cue, Ada heard the door to the maximum security facility open – her brown eyes meeting with lighter (color) eyes. She recognized that face despite their eye, hair and skin tone being almost paler from the last time she stumbled upon them. "Let's see how you'll manage."

A monotone voice was only heard from the figure before they got into an almost animal-like stance, “Target acquired.”

Ada prepared herself for the inevitable, breaking a nearby glass case that held a knife. She swore this was a repeat of the fight she had with Svetlana. Then again, if Ada had any virtues – fighting fair would have been one of them. “Guess that first round didn’t teach you a lesson, Mrs. Kennedy?” Her confident tone betrayed her inner turmoil. Normally, she would expect a scolding remark from Leon's wife but that cold, callous look directed at the raven haired woman made Ada make a mental note; this was certainly a red flag.

It wasn’t common for the spy to feel as if she were the prey. Yet, Ada felt as if she was staring into the eyes of a predator. The situation was throwing the agent off; not that she would ever admit this out loud.

This fight was going to be ugly.

“I’m going to have to catch up with you later over tea, _Madam President_. I have an audience to entertain.” Ada cut the feed from her P.D.A, putting it away in her pocket.

“Funny you should say that, Ms. Wong.” Svetlana’s voice spoke over the room’s intercom – the smugness in her voice making Ada very much aware of what the situation had turned into. “The only audience you’ll be entertaining is _me_.” **[2]**

Ada tensed as her rival suddenly rushed at her with a battle cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** : I think I somehow channeled Leon's terrible jokes in Resident Evil 4. Lol.
> 
> **[2]** : I just realized after writing this, I think I accidentally envisioned a scene from a certain entry in the RE series I won't reveal until someone can guess. I would link but the title would just give it away. Trust me. I may keep playing the guessing game but the information is important and will eventually tie everything together, I promise!
> 
> **Additional Note** : I seem to have gotten Ada's eye color wrong? No idea why her eyes were green in Damnation yet brown/a dark color in the other games. So if I goofed off with the eye color, that's also why. Damn it, Capcom, can't you be consistent?
> 
> Last but not least, do give feedback on whether I've gotten Ada's character down. (I tried to base off of RE 2 - RE 4; not RE 6!Ada. RE6!Ada felt very OOC to me but that's my opinion.) I swear she's the only reason why this chapter has been delayed for so long. (Besides real life, of course.) If everyone agrees she's in character (mostly), then the progress of the chapter should be faster. I'll still work on Chapter X but I'm definitely keeping this scene up for debate.


End file.
